La Perfecta Esposa
by TheEternalRise
Summary: Hinata es una buena kunoichi, hábil e inteligente, pero años de malos tratos en el clan, han pasado la cuenta a su autoestima. Itachi regresa de una larga misión dispuesto a iniciar su propia familia y para ello decide reclamar a su prometida a pesar de que nunca la ha visto. Tras una serie de accidentes se convence de que Hinata no es solo frágil sino propensa a accidentes.
1. 1 Prologo: Vestidos y arándanos

**Espero que disfruten de este, que es mi primer fic. Estoy abierta a sus comentarios y críticas**

 **Esto no puede faltar: No soy dueña de Naruto ni sus personajes, tampoco me hago millonaria escribiendo esto :D**

-¡Oh!.

Aquella suave exclamación hizo que Hinata se girara sobre ese caballete en donde la habían subido para acomodar su vestuario, hacia su hermanita Hanabi, quien había entrado a la habitación sin que se hubiese percatado, y que la miraba con ojos enormes y acuosos.

Y es que Hanabi Hyuga había estado con un humor extraño desde que durante una de las reuniones del consejo se les informara de que Itachi Uchiha al fin regresaba de una misión de larga duración ANBU para reclamar a su prometida. Su humor era peor a medida que la fecha en que su querida onee-sama tuviera que marcharse. Hinata sabía que su hermanita en el fondo quería su felicidad, y un matrimonio arreglado no era la forma ideal de lograrlo.

-Oh- Suspiró nuevamente Hanabi.

Hinata compartió una sonrisa con la modista y su nueva doncella Haruna (y es que ahora le habían designado una, porque Ko y Neji no sabían de estas cosas)

\- ¿Me veo tan mal que te dan ganas de llorar, hermanita?

-¡no!- negó Hanabi mientras agitaba su cabeza de un lado a otro- Te ves muy bien Onee-sama- el azul resalta tus ojos y va bien con tu cabello, y era cierto, es que su hermana lucía tan bien que de seguro su prometido querría llevársela enseguida. Una voz masculina la sacó de sus pensamientos y sorprendió a las mujeres de la habitación.

-Hanabi, es hora de que Hinata se case y construya su propio hogar- las palabras de Hiashi solo lograron entristecerla más- Sin lágrimas hija mía, esta ha de ser una ocasión feliz.- Hiashi apoyó su mano en la cabeza de su hija menor y agregó bajito- Él es un buen shinobi un buen hombre, sabrá cuidar de ella.

-Si padre, es solo que voy a extrañarla.

-Como yo- y su voz se quebró un poco (tanto como la de un jefe de un clan como el Hyuga puede hacerlo, lo que no es mucho, casi nada), para luego componerse y dirigirse a su hija mayor.

-Estás hermosa- su voz volvió a quebrarse (nuevamente casi imperceptible)- Justo como tu madre en el día de nuestra boda.

-Padre- Hinata sonrió suavemente a su padre mientras una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos.

-Itachi es un hombre afortunado, nos haces sentir orgullosos.- Hinata se sorprendió al ver los ojos de su padre tan vidriosos, como si él también se fuese a poner a llorar, pero entonces su padre aclaró su garganta y se dirigió a Hanabi.

\- Puedes ayudar a tu hermana luego, no debes descuidar tu entrenamiento-

\- ¿Pero qué hay de Hinata-nee?

-Ella aún estará aquí cuando terminemos, no se marchará todavía- y con su mano aún en su hombro la encaminó hacia los campos de entrenamiento del clan.

Hinata aún los observaba alejarse cuando una burlona voz la interrumpió.

-Si es que al final se marcha- La joven se sobresaltó y casi cae del caballete de no ser por la ayuda de Haruna, Hinata murmuró unas gracias y se volvió con cuidado hacia la voz.

Himitsu-Sama, el anciano perteneciente al consejo parecía tan desagradable e intimidante como siempre y la miraba con burla en sus ojos -¿Que opina usted, Hikaru-sama?- la mirada de Hinata de desplazó hacia la anciana, también miembro del consejo, que la miraba con desdén.

\- Creo- dijo la mujer- que una vez que Uchiha-sama vea lo "rellenita" que es su prometida, romperá el contrato y huirá por su vida.

-Me temo que está en lo cierto- agregó el anciano con falsa preocupación- parece un arándano enorme con ese kimono- al ver la cara horrorizada de Hinata continuó- Oh querida, no creo que el color sea un error, después de todo de rojo parecerías una gran cereza y de marrón un enorme pedazo de...

-Creo que ya entiendo, honorable anciano- Dijo Hinata, bajando la mirada, mientras todo el cálido brillo que había florecido con las palabras de su padre y hermana moría de manera brusca. Ya no se sentía encantadora, se sentía desaliñada y gorda. Y lo era. Sólo cuando estaba con su antiguo equipo 8 o su familia olvidaba brevemente ese hecho. Siempre podía contar con los ancianos del consejo para recordárselo.

\- Yo mismo he encontrado encantadores y deliciosos arándanos.

Hinata levantó su cabeza para encontrar a su primo Neji cerrando la puerta. No estaba segura de cuando había entrado, pero el modo en cómo fulminaba a los ancianos con la mirada (sin activar el byakugan, pero casi.) le hizo pensar que llevaba ahí un buen rato.

No lamentó cuando estos se giraron y comenzaron a alejarse.

Neji los miró con fiereza apenas contenida hasta que se fueron, para finalmente volverse hacia su apenada prima.

-No les permita hacerle esto Hinata-sama, usted no parece un arándano sino una princesa.

Hinata forzó una sonrisa a su eterno e incondicional protector.

-Gracias Neji-nii-san, ya me siento mejor.

Su expresión era preocupada y ella sabía que no había logrado convencerlo, por un momento creyó que él insistiría pero entonces el soltó un suspiro resignado y preguntó.

-¿Sabe dónde está Hiashi-sama?

-Se fue a entrenar con Hanabi

\- ¿Entrenando eh? me parece que yo haré lo mismo- Neji se volteó hacia la puerta- Realmente se ve encantadora Hinata-sama- y se alejó por el pasillo.

Hinata dio un sonoro suspiro y se volteó hacia Haruna cuando esta tiró de la tela del Kimono- ¿Qué piensas, Haruna?.

-Pienso que podríamos recoger otro poco en los hombros, mi señora. Ahí está un poco suelto.

Hinata se volteó al espejo y trató de examinarse detenidamente. Pero todo lo que pudo ver era su busto demasiado generoso, sus caderas demasiado amplias, realmente el anciano del consejo tenía razón, creía que parecía un arándano. Tomó la suave tela con sus manos tristemente, era una tela encantadora, pero ni siquiera la tela más encantadora podía hacerla bonita.

-Mi señora, ¿Arreglo o no los hombros?- Preguntó Haruna

-Si- Hinata enderezó su postura- Y en la cintura y busto también. Y corta todo lo que sobre.

Los ojos de Haruna se dilataron

-¿La cintura y busto? Pero el talle encaja perfectamente.

-Lo hace ahora- Hinata le dio la razón- Pero para la boda perderé el suficiente peso para lucirlo.

-Mi señora-comenzó la doncella con preocupación- no creo que sea una buena idea...

-Lo es- la cortó Hinata sonriendo con determinación, mientras se bajaba del caballete, mientras pensaba que por una vez en la vida ella estaría bonita, delgada y elegante, al menos lo suficiente para hacer que su padre, clan y futuro esposo se sintieran orgullosos


	2. 2 Acerca de las dudas de un novio

**Gracias por su apoyo, en especial a mis primeras lectoras: Yue Yuna, MusaSpinelli y Elincia ;), en cuanto ví sus comentarios me puse a escribir como forma de agradecimiento. (Es corto, pero espero que les agrade). Un abrazo**

 **Cualquier comentario o crítica será recibido con una sonrisa :D**

 **Nuevamente, no soy dueña de nada**

-Es condenadamente extraño.

-¿Hmm?

Mikoto Uchiha levantó la vista de su comida, al oírle murmurar aquello. Su mirada se dulcificó al ver a su hijo mayor, sentado junto a su marido. Llevaba el pelo, oscuro y largo, atado en una coleta, su rostro perfectamente afeitado y un traje que ella mandó a confeccionar especialmente para aquella ocasión. Si bien tenía sus colores, se parecía mucho a su padre el día de su boda, guapo, fuerte y también refunfuñaba como él, notó divertida.

-¿Qué es raro, hijo?

-Esto- Itachi hizo un gesto que abarcaba las mesas dispuestas elegantemente alrededor del salón Hyuga. Estaba lleno de gente importante, la Hokage e incluso el Líder del clan Hyuga y su hermana estaban ahí, todos menos una, la más importante para él. - ¿Dónde está mi prometida? Es condenadamente raro que no esté. Tampoco la ví esta mañana cuando llegamos. Algo va mal.

-Nada va mal muchacho- Dijo su padre Fugaku- De seguro la muchacha se ha retrasado por...eh...cosas de embellecerse. Típico de las mujeres, ellas siempre llegan tarde- le aseguró. A continuación al ver como Mikoto activaba su sharingan, se aclaró la garganta- De seguro son los nervios por la boda. Te están jugando una mala pasada.

Concluyó su charla de ánimo, (si es que puede llamársele así) con un golpe en la espalda de su hijo en señal de apoyo masculina. Itachi, que no estaba preparado, casi sale volando, pero gracias a años de trabajo shinobi, peligrosas misiones y ser hijo de su padre, logró afirmarse a la mesa y se salvó de desplomarse indignamente en su propia boda.

Refunfuñando, Itachi cogió una taza de té frío, pero seguía distraído, con la mirada enfocada en la puerta por la que esperaba que su novia llegara. Sabía que su padre tenía razón y estaba nervioso, aunque no sabía bien por qué, después de todo se había enfrentado a cosas peores como ANBU. Aquella inquietud se había apoderado de él súbitamente. Cuando volvía de su misión y había tomado la decisión de cumplir con el compromiso firmado cuando él era apenas un niño, no había sentido la menor inseguridad. En su mente no había nada de lo que estar inseguro, simplemente iba a recoger a su prometida, hacerla su mujer y formar una familia. Simple.

Es cierto que se trataba de algo completamente nuevo, pero no era tan diferente de aceptar una nueva misión o acostumbrarse a un nuevo compañero en ANBU. No había que ponerse frenético. Al menos, eso había pensado hasta el día anterior, pero esa mañana Itachi Uchiha, heredero de su clan y ninja genio de su aldea, había cambiado de opinión.

De pronto se le había ocurrido que una esposa puede ser algo diferente a una misión o a un nuevo colega ANBU. Después de todo, un ninja no debía llevar a la cama a un compañero de misión (eso podía complicar las cosas y bajar su rendimiento, además la mayoría de los ANBUS eran varones). Tampoco tenía que pasar con él todos los años de su vida que tuviera la fortuna o desgracia, depende de lo que toque, de vivir. Y siempre podía cambiar de compañero si las cosas no resultaban, pero uno no podía cambiar de esposa tan fácilmente, por muy desagradable que esta fuera.

Y el colmo de los colmos era que aún no había visto siquiera a su futura mujer. Casi parecía que le evitaba. Y eso a él no le daba buena espina y le costaba mucho pensar que fuera una buena señal, por mucho que sus padres le repitieran que Hinata Hyuga era una buena muchacha.


	3. 3 La boda

**¡Hola! Nuevamente muchas gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo, me suben el ánimo a mil y me ayudan a mejorar :).**

 **Traté de responder a todas sus inquietudes, en especial con respecto a Hinata y su figura, pero igual lo dejo acá para quienes no tienen cuenta en FF: Hinata no es gorda ni fea, todo lo contrario lo que ella tiene son curvas generosas, lo que pasa es que ella se siente así debido a que su autoestima está bastante baja, y los comentarios de los pesados ancianos del consejo no ayudan.**

 **Al principio pensaba hacer que Hinata se desmayara y que esa fuese la razón de su tardanza, pero alguien me adivinó, así que hice algo distinto. Aunque debo reconocer que esta escena no es 100% original sino que me inspiré en la obra de L. Sands (La cual recomiendo totalmente). Sin más que agregar, acá les dejo el nuevo capítulo, la tan esperada boda.**

 **Por último: No soy dueña de Naruto, aunque quisiera, ni tampoco creadora de esta situación/escena aunque le puse mi toque.**

-No puede estar pasando esto- Se lamentó Hinata, mientras se dejó caer en la cama, tratando de pensar en sus opciones y por qué, a pesar de comer menos y entrenar arduamente, no había bajado lo que ella deseaba. Seguía igual, lo que la llevaba a su lamento el precioso kimono, hecho con preciosa y única seda encargada especialmente por su padre para la ceremonia, no le entraba.

Si pensaba de forma positiva, al menos no parecería un arándano en su boda, pero tampoco le dejaba muchas opciones, y no porque no tuviera otros kimonos, sino porque ninguno era tan elegante como ese y estaban doblados y empacados, listos para ser enviados a su nuevo hogar tras la boda.

-Ni siquiera podemos darle a las costuras- Agregó Haruna- Las hemos cortado.

Ante estas palabras Hinata se sintió aún peor, ella fue quien dio esa orden. Pero no sacaba nada con lamentarse, no quedaba mucho tiempo, así que se levantó y comenzó a luchar para salir del kimono.

-Tendremos que sacar otro kimono, quizás el rojo que usé para aquella ceremonia hace unos años. Es el que está más nuevo y que menos personas conocen- Enunció Hinata, decidida a soportar aquel desastre, que ella misma había creado, con toda la dignidad y aplomo que pudiese reunir, y en ese momento, no creía que fuese mucho. No iba a llorar, aunque Itachi Uchiha la rechazara al verla, ella demostraría que era una Hyuga, mantendría la cabeza en alto y una apariencia de tranquilidad. Si, eso haría.

Haruna entonces abrió una de las maletas y comenzó a buscar el infame kimono rojo, aquel que según los ancianos la haría parecer una enorme cereza. Hinata esperaba que a Itachi le gustasen las cerezas.

-¡Hinata!- Exclamó Hanabi, mientras entraba a su habitación- ¿Qué haces? ¡Ni siquiera te has vestido! Itachi está impaciente por conocerte antes de la ceremonia.

-¿Cómo es él?- Preguntó Hinata. Se suponía que él iría el día anterior a visitarla y podrían conocerse, pero había sido llamado por la Hokage para una misión y no pudo asistir a aquel encuentro, lo cual en cierta forma la aliviaba. Llevaba semanas pensando en los comentarios de los miembros del consejo y tenía miedo de que él la rechazara en cuanto la viera.

-Parece...¿agradable?- trató de asegurar Hanabi- al menos es más educado que su hermano Sasuke.- Luego la miró seriamente- Apresúrate, que tienes que ponerte tu kimono azul.

Hinata la miró nerviosa y le dirigió una sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca.

-Decidí usar el rojo.

-¿Que tú qué?- exclamó la menor de las Hyuga con evidente consternación- ¡No! ¿Por qué? El azul te quedaba tan bien, y este rojo está todo arrugado- Su boca y su postura adoptaron firmeza, mientras decía amenazadoramente- Tienes que llevar el azul.

-No me entra- admitió Hinata mientras se sonrojaba de la vergüenza.

-Por supuesto que te entra- dijo Hanabi- Te lo ví puesto y te veías guapísima- Hinata no se creía eso último, pero simplemente agregó:

\- Le mandé a Haruna a que lo ajustara y cortara lo que sobraba. Esperaba bajar unos kilos antes de la boda, pero...

-¡Onee-sama!- Hanabi la miró con pena para luego exclamar un colorido juramento, sus ojos tenían un brillo asesino- Debería golpear el trasero de esos ancianos, estoy segura que es cosa suya. Algún día, cuando sea jefa de este clan...- Se calló de pronto- Da igual. No estás gorda, eres una mujer con curvas y muy bien dotada, y los hombres las prefieren así.

Hinata soltó un resoplido, poco común en ella, pero su hermanita la ignoró.

-No puedes ponerte el rojo. Está muy arrugado- La mirada de Hanabi se dirigió al suelo, en donde estaba el kimono azul- Tengo una idea, hay que darnos prisa, todos están esperando por tí- se giró a Haruna y le ordenó- Ve a buscar a Sakura Haruno y busca ese retal de lino blanco que compramos hace un tiempo. ¡ve!

-¿en qué piensas Hanabi?- preguntó ansiosamente Hinata al ver el desafío en los ojos de su hermana.

-Te vamos a vendar- anunció esta con determinación, mientras los ojos de Hinata se agrandaban dudosos – Si no podemos cambiar el kimono para ajustarse a ti, cambiaremos tu forma para ajustarse al kimono.

-Oh- fue todo lo que Hinata dijo, no estaba segura de que eso fuese una buena idea, pero sabía que cuando su hermana tenía aquella expresión en su rostro, no había mucho que hacer para que cambiara de opinión.

Unos minutos más tarde, estaba segura que era una mala idea. Estaba sujetándose a Haruna desesperadamente para mantener el equilibrio, mientras Hanabi y Sakura, quien acudió a su rescate, usaban su fuerza bruta apretando su ser con aquella tela.

Hinata gimió cuando la opresión era insoportable. Podía jurar que sus pulmones saldrían por su nariz, a falta de espacio en su pecho. El aire apenas le llegaba y estaba a nada de desmayarse cuando Sakura anunció.

-¡ya está! sólo queda atar la punta de la tela.

-No podemos hacer eso, haría bulto- anunció Haruna.

-Pues entonces tendremos que coserlo- dijo Hanabi- Sakura, sostenlo mientras lo coso.

-¡Ya está! Hay que ponerle el kimono.

-¡Perfecto!- Exclamó Hanabi orgullosa de su idea.

Hinata supuso que ese perfecto significaba que pudieron abrochar bien el kimono, levantó la cabeza del hombro de su doncella y trató de sonreír en agradecimiento.

-Estás preciosa Hinata, en serio- Dijo suavemente Sakura- Debemos bajar antes de que alguien venga a buscarnos.

Hinata trató de cruzar la habitación, cada paso le resultaba más difícil que el anterior, logró avanzar hasta la mitad, antes de necesitar parar para tomar aliento.

Las otras mujeres presentes intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación, hasta que Hanabi murmuró.

-Sí, tómate tu tiempo. Podemos bajar y presentarte a tu prometido cuando inicie la ceremonia. Hinata soltó el poco aire que tenía en un suspiro. Nunca la sala de ceremonias del clan, le había parecido tan lejana.

-No creo que llegue- admitió, apenada de decepcionar a quienes con tanto esfuerzo la habían ayudado.

-Quizás deberíamos aflojar la venda- sugirió Sakura

-No podemos- dijo Hanabi- La hemos cosido. ¿Quizás si caminamos lentamente?, prueba de nuevo pero más despacio.- Hinata lo intentó, un paso…otro paso…

-Oh, no creo que funcione- dijo Sakura.

Hanabi simplemente trataba de pensar en algo para arreglar la situación de su hermana y que ella se había encargado de empeorar, de pronto se le ocurrió algo- Sakura, vé por Neji. Apresúrate- Y Sakura salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¿Alguien puede decirme qué demonios ocurre acá?- las tres mujeres de la habitación se enderezaron al oír la pregunta que anunció la llegada del genio del clan.

-¿A qué se debe este retraso? Primero no baja a conocer a tu prometido y luego desaparece Hanabi y esa chica de pelo rosado...- Neji se detuvo al ver el pálido rostro de Hinata. Toda rabia desapareció de su rostro dando paso a la preocupación- Hinata-sama ¿qué ocurre?

Antes de que Hanabi pudiese explicar la situación Hinata la interrumpió.

-Son solo los nervios- terminó Hinata con un pequeño jadeo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, le dolía respirar, pero continuó- Voy a casarme y dejar mi hogar. Los extrañaré y...

Sus palabras terminaron en un gemido, cuando en un impulso muy raro de su primo, este la abrazó fuertemente. Hinata estaría encantada por aquel gesto, de no ser que la dejaba con aún menos aire.

-Nosotros igual te extrañaremos, pero puede visitarnos cuando quieras...¿Ha perdido algo de peso?.- La respuesta de Hinata fue un jadeo estrangulado

-¿Segura que son solo nervios?. Su primo estaba a punto de activar su byakugan para revisarla.

-¡Si!, son nervios- insistieron al unísono ambas Hyuga. Hinata escuchó el hermoso sonido de su hermana tomando aire y gimió al imaginarse respirando así. Luego la oyó decir:

\- Como sea, la moda indica que el novio no puede ver el vestido de la novia antes de casarse, por tanto debes llevar a todos los invitados al salón de ceremonias. Neji debes llevar a Hinata en brazos hasta ahí.

-¿En brazos?.

-Por supuesto, no queremos que Hinata-nee ensucie su Kimono o se caiga y se lastime o peor aún se despeine, debe llegar impecable.

Neji parpadeó incrédulo.

-Créeme eso arruinaría todo, como hombres ustedes no lo entenderían- remató Hanabi, mientras cruzaba los dedos.

Hinata caminó hacia Neji, pero en cuanto dio unos pasos, todo volvió a girar, supuso que como había gastado su aliento al hablar la sensación de desmayo llegó más rápido. Se apoyó en Haruna y de dejó llevar por esta lentamente hacia su primo, que la miraba con evidente preocupación.

-¿Se puede saber por qué tarda tanto? Estos no son simples nervios. ¡Hinata-sama va a desmayarse!-Y entonces Neji Hyuga activó su byakugan y vió a su prima... ¿envuelta en metros de tela?. Con rapidez su mirada se movió de una mujer a otra, pidiendo respuestas. Al ver que Hinata no tenía el aire necesario para hacerlo, Hanabi le explicó todo.

Para su alivio, Neji se limitó a gruñir y desactivar su kekkei genkai, y no porque estuviera de acuerdo con la situación, sino porque no se le ocurría nada mejor en tan poco tiempo, se acercó a Hinata para tomarla en brazos, pero no pudo. Con aquella venda tan apretada su prima estaba tiesa como un palo de escoba. Entonces, Neji se agachó y le envolvió los muslos con los brazos y se enderezó con un gruñido. Hinata solo atinó a sujetarse a sus hombros.

De esa forma salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras.

-Disculpen, ¿Pero cómo se sentará Hinata-sama en la ceremonia?- tras las palabras de Haruna hubo un silencio sepulcral. Luego Hanabi tomó el mando.

-Déjala en el suelo Neji-nii y dame tu kunai. Luego voltea por un momento. En cuanto lo hizo, Hanabi comenzó a abrir un poco el kimono- Vamos a cortar la parte de debajo de las vendas para que puedas sentarte.

El vendaje se estaba reventando. Al principio no fue consciente de eso, estaba a mitad del camino al salón de ceremonias. Hanabi y Haruna delante, como damas de honor, y ella en brazos de su primo. Pero estaba respirando más fácilmente, no mucho pero mejor que antes, y entonces comprendió que el desgarrón que Hanabi había hecho en la parte baja del vendaje se estaba haciendo más grande por decisión propia. Esta era lejos la peor idea de su vida.

-¿Cuál es el problema? se ha puesto más tiesa.- dijo Neji al sentir que se tensaba para impedir que el desgarrón se ampliara más.- ¿Hinata-sama?

-Apresúrate- siseó Hinata

Neji echó un vistazo a Hanabi y Haruna que iban caminando adelante de ellos y luego hacia su prima en brazos- ¿Cuál es el problema ahora? - el sonido de tela desgarrándose fue su respuesta. Todos se apresuraron a un ritmo de casi trote.

En poco tiempo estaban en las puertas del salón de ceremonias, Neji la depositó suavemente en el suelo. Hinata se quedó muy quieta, respirando apenas mientras rezaba por no salir precipitadamente del kimono como una banana escapando de su cáscara.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó en un susurro Hanabi

-Eso creo- después de todo el vendaje estaba lo suficientemente firme para que le costara respirar, eso debía valer para algo.

Hanabi la revisó críticamente y luego apretó sus mejillas- Ahora sí, te ves muy guapa- aquella atención en su rostro hizo recordar a Hinata como algunos niños en la academia le habían dicho que parecía una ardilla con nueces en la boca y se imaginó ridícula, con un cuerpo forzadamente esbelto y unas mejillas hinchadas y regordetas. Hundió sus mejillas, intentando tener menos aspecto de ardilla.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par y Hinata comenzó a caminar lentamente, tan lentamente que apenas se movía, y aun así ya estaba jadeando y luchando con un sentimiento de mareo.

-¡parece un pescado!- murmuró Sasuke, quien fue silenciado con un codazo de parte de Mikoto.

\- No recuerdo que fuese así- admitió mientras observaba fijamente a la novia mientras esta avanzaba agónicamente al altar, luego sonrió- creo que está hundiendo las mejillas.

-¿Por qué haría eso?- Preguntó el novio, intrigado. Itachi estaba preocupado, era cierto que al succionarse las mejillas su novia parecía un pez, pero eso no le impedía ver sus rasgos, ella tenía un cabello oscuro y con tintes azulados, una nariz fina, ojos Hyuga y unos labios suaves y llenos. No era fea. Solo era cosa de que dejase de succionar sus mejillas.

El problema era como su futura esposa caminaba, estaba tiesa y caminaba extremadamente lento, como si estuviese herida o enferma, muy enferma. Itachi no se había hecho muchas ilusiones, tan solo había deseado una esposa robusta y sana, lo suficiente para ser su compañera de vida.

Un codazo de su padre lo hizo comprender que ya no había marcha atrás, que su prometida estaba a su lado y comenzaba la ceremonia.

Durante la ceremonia, la preocupación hacia su novia aumentó. Primero la sintió afirmarse con desesperación a su brazo, luego comenzó a tambalear en sus pies, respiraba de forma extrañamente superficial y su voz era apenas un susurro al momento de dar sus votos.

-Puede besar a la novia- Aquellas palabras le hicieron reaccionar, temiendo quedar viudo antes de terminar la ceremonia actuó rápidamente y besó a su esposa. Sus labios eran suaves, y ¿quietos?.

Itachi abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su ahora esposa desmayada en sus brazos.


	4. 4 El comienzo de un matrimonio (editado)

**¡Hola a todos! Lo siento mucho por la demora, pero acá les dejo el siguiente capítulo…la tan esperada noche de bodas…¿o no?. (yo simplemente dejaré el capítulo acá y me esconderé en un cuarto anti balas. La explicación de por qué al final).**

 **Nuevamente, no soy dueña de Naruto, solo me divierto con sus personajes.**

 **IMPORTANTE: capítulo editado 6/08/2015 (ahora más largo)**

Itachi miró con desconcierto a su flamante esposa, desmayada en sus brazos. Si lo miraba por el lado positivo, el desmayo había logrado que su esposa por fin dejara de succionarse las mejillas y ya no parecía un pez. Sus ojos recorrieron su rostro y pensó con cierto alivio que su esposa era, en efecto, muy bonita.

Luego miró a las personas que los rodeaban y si bien había gente murmurando y preocupada, como sus padres y los Uchiha presentes, también había personas que no estaban muy sorprendidas, casi todos eran Hyuga y jóvenes que supuso compartían seguido con ella. Eso le preocupó nuevamente, pues si quienes más la conocían no se inmutaban mucho con el desmayo no era difícil pensar que era debido a que el hecho de perder la conciencia en ella era algo común.

Un suspiro, poco común en él abandono sus labios. Su esposa realmente era muy frágil.

-Hinata- sama, debemos recostarla- Un joven de ojos blancos se acercó, con la evidente intención de tomarla en brazos. Eso lo molestó.

Itachi lo detuvo con una mirada. Proteger a su esposa y velar por su bienestar era ahora su deber, y nadie en el mundo se tomaba el deber más en serio que Uchiha Itachi.

Neji, entendiendo aquello, dio un paso atrás mientras observaba a Itachi mientras trataba de acomodar a Hinata en sus brazos, pero la venda no permitía mucho movimiento, quedando su prima tendida en los brazos de su esposo recta como una tabla y con la cabeza y piernas colgando.

Esta imagen era, tanto para el nuevo esposo como para todos aquellos que desconocían la razón de esta posición, de lo más desconcertante.

-Llévame a su cuarto- Itachi le indicó a Neji, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Durante el trayecto a las habitaciones de su esposa, la mirada de Itachi se desvió varias veces a la cara de esta. El hecho de que ella era atractiva debería haberlo animado. Al final de cuentas ningún hombre deseaba cazarse con una chica con cara de pescado, pero en su mente, siempre práctica, incluso aquella belleza no era suficiente para compensar la constitución frágil de su mujer.

Otro suspiro salió de la boca de Itachi. De verdad que prefería una esposa poco agraciada y sana que a una bonita pero enferma.

-Llegamos- Anunció Neji mientras abría una puerta y le daba el paso a la habitación.

Itachi depositó a su esposa suavemente en la cama, como si temiera romperla, después de todo, ella era muy frágil. La observó un rato más pensando en si debía tratar de ponerla más cómoda.

-!Nee-Sama!- Hanabi Hyuga ingresó a la habitación, con Mikoto Uchiha en sus talones. Ambas con evidente preocupación en sus rostros.

-¡Oh! ¡creo que ya está despertando!.

Hinata abrió lentamente los ojos, para encontrarse con los oscuros y a la vez brillantes ojos de Mikoto, que le sonreía de manera bastante extraña.

-Hn- respondió una voz masculina y Hinata giró su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de su nuevo esposo.

-Uchiha-sama...- Hinata miraba fijamente a Itachi, temiendo que él la detestase por avergonzarlo en su boda

-¿Estás bien querida? ¿Te has recuperado?- Mikoto la interrumpió, mientras la bombardeaba de preguntas, Hinata despegó su mirada de la de su esposo para pasearla por sus alrededores. Estaba en su habitación.

-Yo estoy bien...- Un gruñido la interrumpió y las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaron. Era su estómago pidiendo comida.

\- ¡Oh querida! debes estar hambrienta- dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa aún en su rostro - Itachi, querido, sé un buen esposo y ve por algo de comer para Hinata-chan.

Itachi iba a protestar, cuando una mirada de su madre lo detuvo.

-Ve querido, después de todo ella se perdió el banquete.- Itachi salió del cuarto en busca de comida.

Hinata, aun sonrojada, se irguió para agradecer a Mikoto, por cuidarla.

-No te preocupes, ahora somos familia, además es increíble que aguantaras tanto con aquella cosa, realmente estaba muy ajustada, tuvimos que sacarla con tijeras...-

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos y se dirigieron a su cuerpo bajo las sábanas. Lo primero que vió fueron sus grandes senos. Le habían sacado la faja. Su rostro se volvió blanco con temor de que su esposo hubiese visto aquello. Estaba mortificada.

-Yo...lo s-siento...

Mikoto adivinando sus pensamientos, intentó calmarla.

-Él no lo sabe.

Hinata alzó la vista a Mikoto, con una cara de evidente incredulidad y vergüenza.

-Él no sabe, porque fui yo quien cambió tu ropa, tu adorable hermana me ayudó...

Entonces Mikoto explicó todo a Hinata desde su desmayo, como su hijo la había tomado en brazos y llevado a la habitación y como Hanabi había ido hacia ella pidiendo ayuda mientras le contaba todo. La dieta, el kimono, la faja. Todo. Le contó que ella y su hermana se habían dirigido rápidamente a la habitación y habían logrado expulsar a los hombres con la excusa de que debían ayudar a Hiashi a controlar a los invitados mientras ellas sacaban la tela del cuerpo de Hinata y lo cambiaban por un blanco y holgado camisón. Y como justo cuando estaban terminando sintieron los pasos de Itachi y en un gesto desesperado tiraron la evidencia, es decir, la tela por la ventana. Desde entonces Itachi no se había separado de su lado.

Tras la explicación Hinata estaba aliviada...un poco, después de todo, aunque Itachi no la había visto, su suegra sí.

-Gracias- Hinata miró confundida a Mikoto- Todo eso lo hiciste por mi hijo, por eso gracias Hinata-chan

-Yo...- Hinata no alcanzó a responder cuando fue envuelta en los brazos de Mikoto. Se preguntó si así se sentirían los brazos de su madre.

El sonido de pasos y la puerta abriéndose, hizo que ambas mujeres se separaran. Itachi volvía con una bandeja llena de comida.

-Bueno- dijo la matriarca Uchiha levantándose- Yo me retiro, ya sabes cómo se pone tu padre cuando no estoy a su lado- con una sonrisa salió de la habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta se detuvo, para exclamar

-Ya quiero tener a mis hermosos nietos en brazos.

Y con un guiño dejó a los flamantes esposos, envueltos en un incómodo silencio.

Itachi decidió entonces que si quería que ese matrimonio funcionarse debía dar el primer paso.

Se acercó con la bandeja hacia su esposa y la depositó a su lado en la cama. Dicha bandeja estaba llena de comida, cuando llegó a la cocina no había nadie así que tomó de todo un poco, sin saber bien los gustos de su esposa.

-G-gracias Uchiha-sama- Hinata miró la bandeja unos momentos antes de decidirse por un poco de pastel.

-Hn- fue la respuesta de Itachi.- llámame Itachi

Hinata asintió, habiendo terminado el pastel miró a Itachi quien seguía de pie.

-Debe estar cansado, sé que me trajo en brazos hasta acá y sé también que peso mucho...- Y ante esa idea Hinata recordó que debía parecer una ardilla y volvió a hundir las mejillas

-No- la voz de su esposo, la sorprendió, sonaba enojado.

-No succiones tus mejillas- Hinata dejó de hacerlo enseguida temiendo molestarlo, entonces Itachi le sonrió y a ella le pareció muy guapo.

El silencio fue nuevamente interrumpido por Itachi

-No fue esfuerzo traerte hasta acá, eres muy liviana.-Para luego agregar preocupado- Deberías comer más.-Después de todo su esposa estaba anormalmente delgada.

Hinata creía que difícilmente ella podía ser catalogada como "liviana" pero lo dejó pasar y continuó comiendo en silencio...aún tenía hambre.

Una vez que terminó de comer, Hinata agradeció nuevamente a Itachi quien tomó la bandeja y se dirigió a la puerta. Ella lo miró confundida.

-Me alegra saber que está bien, como ya es tarde, mañana vendré por usted para llevarla a nuestra casa. Descanse- Y con estas palabras Itachi salió de la habitación, dejándola en su noche de bodas.

-No funcionará, no me queda- Con un suspiro Hinata se sacó el vestido que Haruna le había ofrecido. Se encontraba otra vez en aquella situación y no le hacía gracia.

El día había empezado de forma normal para Hinata, hasta que el brillo de un anillo en su mano la hizo recordar que ya no era una Hyuga sino una Uchiha, que su boda había sido el día anterior y por su culpa había terminado en desastre; estaba en su vieja habitación y sin noticias de su esposo.

Tratando de evitar cualquier pensamiento negativo al respecto, la joven se levantó con el fin de esperar a que Itachi fuese por ella, si es que él no cambiaba de opinión.

Buscó algo que ponerse, pero no encontró nada, ni siquiera las maletas que contenían su ropa estaban en la habitación. Con un suspiro se encaminó fuera de su cuarto con el fin de pedirle algo prestado a Haruna.

Su doncella no solo había accedido a prestarle algo de vestir, también le había informado el paradero de su ropa: El complejo Uchiha, su esposo las había llevado con él la noche anterior. Hinata no sabía si sentirse aliviada, ya que era una señal de que su esposo no la rechazaba, o sentirse indignada al hecho de que la dejaba sin nada que ponerse para recibirlo.

Ya había intentado varias prendas, pero todas quedaban justas, en especial en la zona del pecho, lo cual resultaba esperable ya que Haruna tenía una figura delgada similar a la de Ino.

-Si me permite, Hinata-sama, tengo una idea- La voz de Haruna la sacó de sus pensamientos.- Mientras usted se da un baño y arregla yo iré por algo de ropa para usted.

Resignada a cualquier idea a estas alturas, Hinata asintió con la cabeza mientras se dirigía al baño.

Cuando salió del baño, envuelta en una toalla, la joven esposa se quedó quieta al observar el conjunto dispuesto en la cama, reconocería esa ropa donde fuera, era el conjunto favorito de su madre los primeros meses en que esperaba a Hanabi. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla al recordar a su madre y mientras se ponía la ancha y larga falda color crudo sobre calzas grises pensó que sentía más cerca a su madre, como si ella la animase desde el cielo. Terminó de vestirse con una polera rosa manga corta y suelta sobre una camiseta gris algo más ajustada.

Le dirigió una mirada agradecida a Haruna.

Con mejor ánimo y el cabello aún húmedo sujeto en una coleta, se dirigió a la cocina por algo de desayuno.

Su optimismo bajó niveles drásticos cuando vio a los ancianos en el pasillo

-Buenos días Hinata, espero que hayas tenido una buena noche de bodas- saludó uno de ellos con evidente burla en su voz.

-Oh Himitsu-sama todo Konoha sabe que no hubo noche de bodas, el pobre Uchiha salió corriendo aterrado en cuanto vio a su novia- agregó Hikaru con falsa preocupación.

Hinata sólo pudo escuchar mientras los ancianos se burlaban, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-¿Qué ocurre Hinata? ¿Acaso los vendajes de ayer de apretaban tanto que te dejaron sin habla?- Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, los ancianos lo sabían, ahora nunca la dejarían en paz.

-¿Es por eso que te las sacaste? Acaso crees que lograrás engañar al genio Uchiha por mucho tiempo? tarde o temprano verá lo...-la anciana miró a la joven de arriba a abajo con una mirada despreciativa antes de continuar- …enorme que eres, querida todos sabemos que eso no va a funcionar.

-Y-yo...- Hinata se maldijo internamente, la etapa del tartamudeo había sido superada hace años, pero siempre volvía frente a ellos.

-¿Tu qué? ¿Creíste que con esa ropa suelta podrías engañar a tu esposo? No eres sino una vergüenza, pero al menos ya no serás nuestro problema, sino el de los Uchiha...

-Exacto- Una voz masculina, calmada pero que prometía peligro y dolor interrumpió a los ancianos- Mi mujer es mi problema.

Itachi Uchiha estaba furioso, aunque su rostro permaneciera impasible, la mirada que lanzó a los ancianos era prueba suficiente. Nadie se burlaría tan fácilmente de su esposa.

-Si me lo permiten creo que es tiempo de llevarla a nuestro nuevo hogar- Se giró a Hinata, quien seguía con la mirada baja- Esposa, creo que deberías despedirte del resto de tu familia.

Despedirse de los ancianos del clan había sido lejos una de las mejores cosas que Hinata había hecho en su vida, no así el despedirse de aquellos a quienes quería.

Ko, Haruna y el resto de la servidumbre de la rama secundaria la habían mirado con cariño y tristeza. Ko le había dicho que para él siempre sería Hinata-sama a lo que varios miembros secundarios asintieron con vehemencia, Itachi en su fuero interno se sorprendió ante la fidelidad que despertaba su esposa en ellos.

Al verla con aquella ropa, su padre casi se sale de su típica postura Hyuga, y con voz un tanto quebrada le dijo que estaba orgulloso de ella, para luego retirarse a su estudio, donde sin que nadie lo viese, liberar las emociones que sentía mirando al retrato de su difunta esposa.

Con Neji ocurrió algo similar, pero antes de retirarse le aseguró a Hinata que él siempre sería su protector y mirando a Itachi prometió castigar a cualquiera que la lastimase. Itachi debía admitir que le molestó que el joven fuera tan posesivo con respecto a su esposa, pero admiró la valentía de este al retarlo abiertamente.

Hanabi, en cambio, había sido toda emoción, había llorado y abrazado fuertemente a su hermana mientras le decía cuánto la quería y que la iría a visitar a menudo.

Ya en este punto Hinata ya no pudo contener las lágrimas y las dejó caer libremente por sus mejillas.

Itachi simplemente miró toda la escena en total silencio, una parte de él se sintió como un villano por alejar a la joven de su familia, pero su parte más práctica le recordó que su nuevo hogar estaba dentro de la misma aldea y que su esposa simplemente podría caminar unos minutos y visitar a sus seres queridos. Una vez que se calmaron un poco las cosas se acercó a Hinata.

-¿Está usted lista para partir?- Le dijo suavemente, mientras ofrecía su brazo.

Hinata lo miró un momento, respiró profundamente, secó sus lágrimas y le dedicó una sonrisa a su nuevo esposo. Él le había dado su espacio y la había confortado, incluso la había defendido de los ancianos. A sus ojos Itachi Uchiha, su marido, era una buena persona.

-Si, vamos Uchiha-Sama- Dijo Hinata.

Itachi al ver su sonrisa se sonrojó de forma imperceptible.

-Dime Itachi- Hinata lo miró

-Sólo si usted me llama Hinata- respondió ella con un rubor en sus mejillas, ¿Había sido muy demandante con su esposo?.

El joven Uchiha había pensado que su esposa se veía bonita cuando no ponía boca de pescado, ahora pensaba que cuando ella sonreía era simplemente hermosa. Lástima que fuese tan delgada y frágil. Frunció un poco el ceño mientras recordaba lo delgada que la había sentido el día de la boda y cómo los ancianos la molestaban y decidió que como su esposo era su deber protegerla y darle más de comer.

-¿Le gustaría acompañarme a comer unos dangos?- Preguntó a su esposa, tal vez eso le serviría para conocerla un poco más.

No fue hasta entonces que Hinata recordó que no había desayunado y asintió con una sonrisa, pensando en lo amable que era su esposo.

Itachi entonces se encaminó hacia su puesto favorito, Hinata apresuró el paso para seguirlo, dándose cuenta de esto Itachi se detuvo hasta que ella quedó a su lado.

-Lo siento, olvidaba que eras una cosita pequeña- dijo Itachi mientras la miraba con una sonrisa- Desde ahora debo acostumbrarme a nivelar mis pasos a los tuyos.

Algo se removió en el estómago de Hinata ante aquel gesto, pero ella pensó que era por el hambre.

Una vez en la tienda, disfrutando de dangos y té, los nuevos esposos conversaron ajenos a las miradas que le dirigían los aldeanos que se quedaban maravillados de la belleza de aquella pareja.

 **Ok, sé que es un capítulo FOME con todo lo que implica la palabra, pero también es NECESARIO, ya que por muy genio que sea Itachi y muy gentil que sea Hinata, ambos deben conocerse y las cosas están aún raras entre ellos, pero no se preocupen ya vendrán cosas mejores…el próximo capítulo se viene con un toque ácido.**

 **Espero sus comentarios, aún si son retándome por este capítulo :) Un abrazo.**

 **NOTA: Como se pueden dar cuenta edité este cap agregando un poco más…sigue igual de fome pero el siguiente se alargaba mucho si no lo dividía :P**


	5. 5 Las llamas de la pasión

**¡Hola! Antes de cualquier cosa quiero pedir disculpas por demorarme para subir este capítulo, como ya les comenté a algunas por interno, estaba listo, pero por más que lo revisaba no me convencía mucho. Tras mucho arreglín creo que ya está mejor, y para compensar la demora es un capítulo súper largo!**

 **Advertencia: Un poco cítrico al final, uyui (Para que empiece a notarse el rated M).**

 **Espero que les guste y recibir sus comentarios. Abrazos**

 **Un dato: Quería llamar este capi: "Que vengan los bomberos que me estoy quemando" y hacerlo de esta canción de Daniela Romo su soundtrack :P. Me convencieron que era una mala idea.**

 **Otro dato: No soy dueña de Naruto, ni de Itachi u.u**

Al llegar al recinto Uchiha, horas después de haber salido de la mansión Hyuga, Hinata quedó maravillada al ver lo diferente que eran. Había actividad y vitalidad por dónde se mirase, los niños corrían mientras jugaban, los adultos conversaban y las mujeres...Hinata se sintió nerviosa, las mujeres la miraban con evidente odio, algunas tenían lágrimas en los ojos. La comprensión llegó a ella: La detestaban por ser esposa de Itachi. Él parecía no notarlo.

-Llegamos- entonces se abrió la puerta y una emocionada Mikoto salió a recibirlos

-¡por fin llegan! ¿Qué los tuvo entretenidos tanto tiempo?- les preguntó mientras los hacía pasar- Oh querida, qué alegría que estés acá, tengo su habitación lista por si quieren ir- agregó con una sonrisa

-Madre...-Intentó hablar Itachi, pero Mikoto no lo dejó continuar

-Que linda pareja hacen, estoy segura que mis nietos serán muy atractivos- Hinata se sonrojó.

-¡Pero que boba soy! De seguro quieres conocer la casa- con estas palabras Mikoto arrastró a Hinata, dejando a Itachi solo en la sala de estar. Con un suspiro, él se dirigió al patio de entrenamiento, eso tomaría tiempo.

Hinata observó maravillada aquel cuarto.

-¿Te gusta? si no es así puedes modificarlo a tu gusto- Dijo Mikoto, la Joven negó con la cabeza, el cuarto gritaba "hombre" por donde se le mirase, estaba decorada con tonos verdes y caoba, una gran cama, que la hizo sonrojar, ocupaba una porción de la habitación, una gran ventana daba hacia el jardín que separaba la casa donde estaban de la casa principal. Era una pequeña casa en comparación a la otra, pero tenía todo lo necesario, en esta vivirían Itachi y ella. Tenía un pequeño recibidor y cocina, y un pasillo que dirigía a las habitaciones, a un costado habían dos puertas; la del baño y un estudio, al otro lado había otras dos puertas; la habitación de Itachi, en la cual se encontraba y luego otra habitación, ambas conectadas entre sí por una puerta.

-Bueno querida, puedes descansar, es hora de que prepare el almuerzo- Dijo la matriarca

-¿Le importaría si la ayudo?- Ante aquella pregunta la sonrisa de Mikoto se amplió aún más, que bien se sentía tener una hija.

Cuando Itachi volvió de su entrenamiento no encontró a su esposa en su casa así que se dirigió a la de sus padres en su búsqueda, de seguro su madre la había entretenido de más. Al llegar se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver la mesa llena de sus platos favoritos, no solo él se encontraba sorprendido, su padre y hermano miraban con igual fascinación las delicias, mientras Mikoto Uchiha les sonreía.

-Qué bueno que llegaron antes de que se enfriara la comida, siéntense-y con eso los dejó solos en el comedor. Los tres hombres se miraron por un momento antes de sentarse, justo después apareció Mikoto con otra preparación en sus manos, seguida de una sonrojada Hinata, con un plato de bolas de arroz. Entonces Itachi Uchiha sonrió para sí mismo, su esposa encajaba con su loca familia.

El almuerzo fluyó amenamente, su esposa comía a su lado sonrojada ante los comentarios de su madre, sobre nietos principalmente, Sasuke y su padre de vez en cuando dejaban de comer para hablar de entrenamientos, la aldea a lo que él comentaba sobre sus misiones, Itachi se sintió satisfecho.

-Aniki, si no comes esas bolas de arroz lo haré yo.

-Hn- Él lo interpretó como lo que era, a su hermanito le agradaba su esposa, al menos cómo cocinaba.

Al ir terminando la cena, Mikoto se levantó abruptamente arrastrando junto a ella a Hinata

-Ya que nosotras servimos la comida, es justo que los hombres levanten la mesa y laven los trastos- Antes de que alguno pudiese decir nada, ambas mujeres habían desaparecido de su vista.

Sabiendo que era mejor obedecer, los tres machos alfas Uchiha comenzaron a levantar los platos de la mesa…

Itachi volvía a su casa pensando en cómo su madre había secuestrado a su esposa tras el almuerzo para decirle que no volviera hasta tarde pues sería un momento madre e hija. No sabía si estar contento de que la matriarca por fin contaba con su tan deseada compañía femenina en casa o si debía estar indignado porque… ¿Acaso Hinata no era su esposa? Era él quien debía aprovechar el tiempo para conocerla más.

Entonces se encontró con su hermano, o lo que quedaba de este. Sasuke Uchiha estaba sin zapatos, sin polera, con restos de tela colgando a su cintura que antes era su pantalón, arañazos y marca de besos por todos lados. Lo más impactante de todo: Su cara de pánico y odio hacia su hermano.

Antes de que el mayor pudiese preguntar sobre su estado, aunque ya lo sospechaba, unos gritos femeninos lo interrumpieron.

-¡Saaaasuuukeee-kunnn!

-¿Dónde estás?, ven para que te abrace.

-No podemos permitir que te escapes.

-Sasuukeee-kuuun, no te perderemos como a Itachi-Sama.

Y con esas frases y otras un poco más subidas de tono, una horda de fans desapareció por las calles en busca de su querido Uchiha. Escondidos tras un genjutsu creado por Itachi ambos hermanos esperaron un buen rato para estar seguro de que ya no había ninguna fan-girl.

Sasuke hizo un puchero, no era justo. No solo su hermano se había casado con la única chica tranquila y que no era una loca fan, además todas las decepcionadas acosadoras de su hermano habían cambiado de objetivo desde el matrimonio de su aniki. Toda su atención se centraba en él.

Mikoto Uchiha, matriarca del clan, esposa de Fugaku y madre de dos de los mejores ninjas de la aldea, era una mujer que se definía a sí misma como tranquila, había alcanzado el rango de jounin antes de casarse y abandonado la carrera ninja cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada de su primogénito. Desde aquel momento se dedicó a ser una buena madre para su hijo y luego para Sasuke. Ella estaba satisfecha con su vida… excepto por una cosa: estar rodeada de tanto hombre parco la había hecho desear haber tenido una hija, alguien dulce con quien conversar de temas diferentes a las misiones, kunais y entrenamientos, alguien a quien enseñarle a cocinar, vestir como si fuese una muñeca, alguien con quien salir de compras y de días de spa.

Cuando Mikoto Uchiha supo que no se cumpliría aquel sueño, decidió que había otras formas de lograrlo. El matrimonio. Su hijo Itachi había contraído nupcias con la heredera Hyuga, una muchacha encantadora, a la que ya quería como una hija…el problema era que Hinata ya era alguien crecida, una de las mejores kunoichis de la aldea según sus investigaciones y sobretodo… ¡su nueva nuera cocinaba mejor que ella! Y no sólo eso, Mikoto descubrió que no solo era buena en la cocina sino también en otras labores del hogar.

Pero si algo había aprendido en su vida era que siempre había que tener un plan B.

Nietos. Si antes había deseado nietos, ahora eran una necesidad. Y sabía perfectamente cómo lograrlo. Sus ojos brillaron con determinación, mientras comenzaba a preparar té.

Hinata Uchiha lo estaba pasando bien en su primer día de casada, su esposo era tranquilo pero amable y hay que admitir que muy guapo, su suegro era un hombre callado, pero al menos no le mostraba rechazo, Sasuke era una presencia ya conocida y si bien no se habían tratado mucho durante la academia o su carrera como shinobi nunca había sido grosero con ella y finalmente estaba Mikoto...la matriarca la trataba como a una hija y se había ofrecido a enseñarle cosas sobre su hijo, desde sus platillos favoritos a sus fotos de pequeño.

-Querida, ¿Qué piensas ponerte para esta noche?- La tranquila voz de Mikoto la sacó de su zona de tranquilidad.

Tragó fuertemente ante la pregunta. Había olvidado por completo aquella parte del matrimonio. Sintiendo que el calor del rubor subía a su rostro, contestó sinceramente...

-Yo no lo sé.

-No te preocupes querida, ya veremos que hacer, no es tan importante ya que no durará mucho tiempo.

Ante aquellas palabras, Hinata perdió todo color de su rostro. Desnuda. Su marido la vería desnuda y no podría ocultar su cuerpo de los ojos de Itachi, ojos que estaban acostumbrados a la perfección. Para Hinata ese era el acontecimiento más horrible que se le pudiese ocurrir, y el miedo en ella crecía ante la idea de lo que pasaría y que no podría hacer nada para prevenirlo o evitarlo.

-¿Te sientes bien querida?- Preguntó Mikoto ante su palidez. Hinata sabía que no sería capaz de hablar, asi que simplemente afirmó con la cabeza.

\- Entonces-dijo Mikoto, con una perturbadora sonrisa- creo que debes tomar algo de té.

Horas después Hinata se encontraba peinada, con su cabello tomado en un moño alto, similar al que tenía en la boda, con una yukata blanca incómodamente delgada.

-Hina-chan que guapa te ves- Dijo con una gran sonrisa Mikoto- De seguro mi hijo no podrá quitar mis ojos de ti.

La joven de ojos perlas sólo se puso más nerviosa.

En su interior Mikoto se preguntó si estaba presionando demasiado a la pobre chica. pero ¡era necesario! ella quería nietos.

-Con esto estás lista- dijo la mujer mayor poniendo una flor blanca en su cabello.- ¿Estas segura que no quieres más te? Te ayudaría a calmar los nervios...Te traeré un poco por si acaso- Y con eso Hinata quedó sola en la habitación continua a la de Itachi.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando Mikoto entró rápidamente a la habitación y la tomó por los hombros, dirigiéndola a la puerta que conectaba el cuarto donde estaba con el de Itachi.

-¿Mikoto-san?. - Trató de preguntar Hinata, pero pronto se encontró sola en la habitación, la cual estaba suavemente iluminada con velas. Sabiendo que no había mucha escapatoria se sentó en la cama.

Un portazo hizo que se diera la vuelta, para encontrarse con los oscuros ojos de su marido.

Decir que Itachi estaba sorprendido era quedarse corto.

¿Era esa su esposa?, Aquella diosa vestida de blanco, sentada en su cama ¿Era su esposa? La recorrió con la mirada y una emoción, que prefirió no analizar, creció en su pecho...y un poco más abajo. Sin ser consciente avanzó lentamente hacia ella.

Decir que Hinata estaba aturdida era quedarse aún más corto.

Ella estaba aturdida por su mirada, sus oscuros ojos la recorrían con una emoción que ella no podía reconocer. Al mismo tiempo, estaba maravillada por esa misma mirada y por el hecho de que no había hecho ningún comentario. Ella se levantó de la cama, para explicarle la situación, pero no pudo decir nada. Cerró los ojos, esperando, aunque no sabía bien qué.

-¿Esposa?

Hinata echó un vistazo a Itachi, que seguía mirándola con algo similar al hambre y comprendió que había estado tan consumida por los nervios que no había permitido que su mente fuese más allá. Su corazón marchó al doble de rápido, era momento de consumar. Trató de tragar, pero no pudo. Su boca estaba tan seca como las tierras de Suna. Nuevamente tenía problemas para respirar, a pesar de no tener puesta aquella horrible faja.

Kurenai-sensei, en reemplazo de su difunta madre, le había explicado lo que ocurría entre hombre y mujer en momentos como aquel. También había escuchado conversaciones de las otras kunoichis. No le había parecido ni atractivo ni digno, pero todas habían dicho que estaría bien...

-Te vez mucho mejor ahora.

-¿Eh?- ¿Se había perdido de algo? Entendiendo la confusión de su mirada, Itachi se explicó.

-Hay color en tus mejillas y principalmente ya no succionas tus mejillas con aspecto de pescado.

-¿Aspecto de pescado?- Repitió Hinata con evidente consternación.

-Si

Cuando él apretó los labios y aspiró las mejillas para mostrarle cómo se había visto, las mejillas de la muchacha se tiñeron de rojo. Cuando lo había hecho no había procesado lo ridícula que se había visto, ¡ella solo quería verse mejor! Entonces notó que él fruncía el ceño. De seguro estaba enojado con ella por hacer el ridículo en la boda, angustiada esperó que comenzara a regañarla cuando él alzó su mano y alcanzó su cabello. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus cabello había sido liberado del peinado que había hecho Mikoto.

-Tu cabello es único, precioso. Me gustaría que esté suelto. ¿Lo dejarías libre por mí?.

La mente de Hinata comenzó a trabajar a mil, su marido no la había insultado o regañado, más bien parecía divertido por lo de la cara de pescado, y no solo eso, le acababa de decir que le gustaba su cabello, nadie nunca le había dicho eso a excepción de su pequeña hermana.

Sus pensamientos murieron cuando sintió una caricia en su mejilla. La mano de Itachi, le resultó extrañamente cálida y confortante.

Al ver que no había rechazo a su caricia, él dio otro paso acercándose más a ella.

Hinata se sintió pequeña al ver la figura de su marido inclinarse sobre ella. Su línea de pensamiento se cortó cuando Itachi la besó. Ella se puso rígida bajo la caricia, y sus labios se apretaron cuando él hizo vagar su boca sobre la de ella. Era su primer beso, no sabía qué hacer y menos aún si le gustaba. Antes de que pudiese decidir, sintió la mano de Itachi bajar de su mejilla a su cintura y luego a su pecho por sobre la ropa, gimió de susto por la sorpresa, abrió la boca para protestar y se encontró de repente con que esta se llenaba con algo húmedo y caliente. Hinata estaba casi segura de que era su lengua, aunque no entendía por qué la pondría dentro de su boca, esperó un momento sin saber qué hacer, el momento se le hizo larguísimo y comenzaron a formarse en ella algunas sensaciones muy raras. Sentía el fuerte impulso de chupar aquella lengua y quizás recorrer su boca como él hacía con la suya, pero se contuvo. Seguramente él lo consideraría una aberración, no era aceptable. Eliminó esa idea y deslizó su propia lengua hacia adelante, para moverla tímidamente alrededor y dentro de su boca.

En el momento en que su lengua se movió, él comenzó a luchar con la suya. Esto activó algo en ella, que sin darse cuenta respondió con igual ímpetu. Estaba tan concentrada en esa caricia que no notó cómo ambos habían terminado en la cama ni cuando él tomó su yukata abriéndola hasta que sus pechos estuviesen casi libres. Entonces el beso de detuvo, mientras ambos se separaban por falta de aire.

Itachi Uchiha era conocido no solo por ser un genio en las artes ninjas, sino además por su control, pero al separarse de los labios de la mujer que estaba bajo de él con ojos llenos de deseo y temor virginal, con los cabellos dispersos en la almohada y un cándido rubor en las mejillas, mantener el control estaba siendo muy difícil, las ganas de sentirla, de tomarla eran casi irresistibles.

Su mirada vagó por sus labios, que rogaban volver a ser besados y luego hacia su pecho. Y entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Cuando lo había sentido por sobre la ropa, había notado como era más grande de lo que pensó, ahora que lo veía un poco mejor, incluso a través de la tela que lo cubría, podía notar que su esposa no era ninguna flacucha, que no debía tener miedo a que se enfermara o que llegado el momento la aplastara. Todo lo contrario, su pecho era una suave almohada para un hombre afortunado. Y su ego masculino se elevó ante la noción de que él era ese hombre. Definitivamente no perdería a su esposa entre las sábanas.

Sin saber cómo detener aquel escrutinio al que la sometía, incómoda y avergonzada, Hinata deslizó tímidamente sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le atrajo hacia sí, besándolo con una fuerza que antes no había conseguido, cuando él le correspondió ella incluso cedió a la necesidad de chupar su lengua. Se sorprendió cuando Itachi hizo aquel beso aún más intenso y sintió su mano nuevamente masajeando su pecho. Pero no se asustó ante ese toque, su cuerpo respondió arqueando su espalda, disfrutando la caricia. Sus pezones estaban completamente sensibles y enviaban a su bajo vientre sensaciones que nunca había experimentado.

Después de varios momentos en los cuales su cuerpo se había convertido en una gelatina de placer, sintió a Itachi intentando volver a romper el beso. Por un momento pensó en dejarlo hacer, quería sentir más, pero el temor volvió a aflorar en ella. No sabía si él la rechazaría al verla desnuda, no quería que él lo hiciera. Apretó con más fuerza los brazos al cuello de su esposo, él se detuvo un momento y la miró con intensidad antes de volver a besarla. En ese momento algo en ella se iluminó y tuvo una gran idea: apagaría las velas, si él no la veía bien no la rechazaría.

Aun respondiendo al beso, retiró uno de los brazos del cuello de su esposo y lo estiró a ciegas hacia un lado, tratando de encontrar la vela. Estaba tan distraída en esta tarea y los labios de aquel hombre que no notó la mano de su marido que se arrastraba hacia abajo hasta que alcanzó y ahuecó el vértice de sus muslos. Ella se estremeció ante aquel toque, un gemido escapó de sus labios y un calor se enfocó donde él la tocaba.

Su mano continuó frenéticamente la búsqueda de la vela, hasta que sintió que golpeaba algo y un ruido de algo golpeando el suelo.

Ante aquello, ella misma rompió el beso y miró al velador al lado de la cama. La vela no estaba a la vista, había caído, pero aún había luz en el cuarto, estaba a punto de girarse para estar segura de que la vela se había apagado, cuando la boca de Itachi se cerró sobre un pezón. Se quedó rígida sobre la cama y miró hacia abajo, a la cabeza de él sobre su pecho con una mezcla de horror y placer. ¿La había visto desnuda?...se sentía tan bien. ¿Debería estar él haciendo eso?...se sentía tan bien... ¿no lo molestaba el tamaño de sus pechos?...se sentía tan bien.

Las manos de Itachi, comenzaron a recorrerla con mayo vigor, mientras su boca cambiaba al otro pecho.

Ambos podían sentir el calor en el cuarto, Hinata ya no pensaba y se dedicó a sentir las caricias de su esposo y el fuego que en ella provocaban. Entonces él se detuvo y la miró su cuerpo, desnudo hasta la cintura, al principio con ardiente deseo, luego frunció el ceño.

Inmediatamente la desilusión apagó el placer de la ojiblanca, su esposo estaba disgustado con su figura, aquella idea se vio confirmada cuando él se levantó de la cama, la alzó en un revoltijo de sábanas y se precipitó hacia la puerta, la dejó en el corredor y comenzó a gritar algo que ella no quiso escuchar y volvió a entrar a la habitación.

Ella permaneció allí un rato de pie en el corredor, con la sábana a su alrededor, mirando hacia el suelo con melancolía, sintió su corazón romperse. Mientras terminaba de acomodar su yukata, sus ojos se posaron en el humo y las llamas que iluminaban la habitación.

-Fuego- susurró y entonces comprendió lo que él había gritado.

No se había desecho de ella, la había sacado de la habitación para resguardarla mientras él intentaba apagar las llamas, que seguramente ella había provocado con la vela.

Dos pensamientos llegaron a su cabeza:

1-Su esposo era valiente y galante, y la protegía.

2- Su esposo corría peligro de quemarse, ya que el fuego se propagaba rápidamente.

Ante este último pensamiento, corrió rápidamente en su ayuda.

 **¿Ahora si? Espero que sea suficiente para compensarlos por la espera y lo aburrido del capítulo anterior. El cual edité agregando un poco más, ya que estaba muy cortito. (Les recomiendo leerlo para no quedar colgados, aunque no es estrictamente necesario)**


	6. 6 Donde hubo fuego, ganas quedan

**¡Hola! Antes de cualquier cosa, pedir perdón por la tardanza. Desde ahora sólo subiré un capítulo por semana.**

 **Nuevamente gracias por todos los favoritos y seguimientos…¡pero sobre todo por los reviews!, me hacen inmensamente feliz y me dan energía para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Agradecimientos a: MusaSpinelli, BlackLady Hyuga, Chise, Elincia, adx-25, kayherine, moonkoublack, Lala, ope-hana y Samara Potter Mikelson.**

 **Las dejo con el capítulo. No soy dueña de Naruto, ni sus personajes.**

Apenas había entrado a la habitación en llamas se ubicó al lado de su marido, quien trataba de apagar las llamas, dispuesta a ayudarlo. En cuanto él la vio, la tomó en brazos y la sacó nuevamente al pasillo.

Hinata lo miró con un poco de enojo, ¿acaso la creía tan inútil como para ayudarlo?, entonces su enojo cambió a algo más...su esposo se veía muy guapo a la luz de las llamas...Sacudió su cabeza. Tenía que ayudarlo mientras llegaban los demás... ¿Cómo era posible que nadie se fijara en lo que ocurría?

Armándose de valor volvió a entrar, ella conocía algunos jutsus de agua y podría ayudarlo. Estaba en medio de hacer los sellos necesarios, cuando Itachi la vio y nuevamente la alzó en brazos para sacarla de la habitación.

-Quiero ayudar- Le dijo tratando de convencerlo.

-No, no te muevas de acá hasta que llegue ayuda- Itachi le respondió con gesto severo antes de volver a ingresar a la habitación.

Sin poder ayudar, la joven se dedicó a observar como su marido enfrentaba a las llamas que le rodeaban con una tranquilidad abrumadora.

Quería entrar de nuevo al cuarto, pero Itachi se lo había prohibido y le había pedido esperar hasta que otros llegaran...pero aun nadie acudía a ellos.

Acomodando lo mejor posible la yukata, salió corriendo en dirección a la casa principal mientras gritaba "ayuda" y "fuego", al tiempo que miraba a todos lados en busca de alguna fuente de agua. Su búsqueda se vio frenada cuando chocó con algo firme y calló al suelo.

Sasuke Uchiha, había llegado tarde a la mansión, para colmo de males, su madre lo había arrastrado a él y a su padre fuera de la casa para darle tiempo de calidad a los recién casados, en cuanto vio la oportunidad se escapó dejando a sus padres para ir a su cuarto, ahí no molestaría a nadie...pero cuando se acercaba a la casa, pudo ver una columna de humo y comenzó a correr. Estaba con la vista enfocada en aquella columna de humo, cuando chocó con algo suave y pequeño.

-Sasuke-san

La voz suave de su cuñada le incitó a mirar hacia el suelo, donde ella había aterrizado graciosamente en su trasero. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos al verla con aquella yukata blanca que se transparentaba, desarreglada y que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Ya lo había pensado antes, pero ahora estaba seguro: hermano era un maldito suertudo.

-Necesitamos ayuda- La voz de Hinata, que ahora estaba de pie y sujetando su brazo con urgencia, le hicieron guardar esos pensamientos para más tarde- hay un incendio, Itachi lo está tratando de controlar.

Y tras esas palabras Sasuke hizo una serie de sellos y un clon de sombras apareció y se dirigió hacia sus padres a buscar ayuda, mientras él y Hinata se dirigían a gran velocidad a apagar el fuego y ayudar a Itachi.

En cuanto llegaron vieron a Itachi tratando de apagar el fuego que se había extendido mucho más, pero al parecer ya estaba más controlado y comenzaron a ayudarlo. Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar más personas a ayudar.

Itachi al ver a su esposa ahí estaba dispuesto a sacarla, pero un crack lo distrajo. Entonces en una milésima de segundo bloqueó con sus manos una viga encendida que iba a caer sobre ella.

-¡Itachi!- Tanto Hinata como Sasuke gritaron sorprendidos.

Itachi miró al resto de los que estaban en la habitación y enfocó su mirada en su madre que acababa de llegar.

-Sácala de acá, ahora- Su voz no daba cabida a reproches y Mikoto tomó a su nuera de los hombros y la arrastró a su casa. En aquel trayecto varios hombres que habían acudido a ayudar comenzaron a mirar de forma extraña a la joven de ojos color perla, algunos le sonreían de forma extraña, que no le gustaban para nada... ¿Acaso no veían que había un incendio? no había nada de que reírse.

En cuanto llegaron a la habitación de Mikoto, la Uchiha mayor comenzó a examinar a Hinata en búsqueda de heridas. Tras cerciorarse de que no había ninguna, Hinata comenzó a explicarle cómo había comenzado aquel incendio, que ella había tirado sin querer la vela al suelo, aunque no le dijo de su vergüenza, ni de las cosas que le había hecho Itachi para distraerla de la vela. Mikoto no necesitó más que sus rubores y tartamudeos para sospechar y tener una idea general de los eventos. Una pequeña parte de ella se sentía culpable, pues había sido ella quien había puesto las velas, ella quería un nieto pronto y había decidido darles un empujoncito a los recién casados.

-Los accidentes suceden, querida- Abrazó a la joven, para tranquilizarla y a la vez tranquilizarse un poco también.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió, mientras Fugaku Uchiha entraba a la habitación con las ropas cubiertas de humo. Mikoto se levantó rápidamente mientras lo examinaba.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿Itachi?, No está herido ¿Verdad?.

-Estoy bien- le aseguró de forma calmada Fugaku, aún permitiendo la revisión de su esposa, sabía que eso la ayudaría a calmarse.- En cuanto a Itachi, tiene unas feas quemaduras en sus manos, lo cual es muy extraño...

Antes de que terminara aquella frase Mikoto había desaparecido en búsqueda de su hijo.

Hinata estaba saliendo por la puerta, cuando la voz de Fugaku la detuvo.

-No creo que sea correcto que salgas ahora- Ante la confundida mirada de Hinata, continuó, con un pequeño sonrojo- Aún hay mucha gente en los alrededores y tú apenas estás vestida como para andar por ahí.

-Yo...usted dijo que Itachi...dijo que él estaba herido y yo...

-No hay peros. Mikoto le curará, y si es muy grave puede ir donde Tsunade-Sama.

La mirada de Hinata seguía dirigida hacia la puerta, por lo que el jefe Uchiha decidió distraerla.

-Su vivienda no ha quedado muy bien, más que nada la habitación principal y la de visitas, por lo tanto es necesario hacer otros arreglos mientras encontramos algo más definitivo.

-Pueden quedarse en mi cuarto esta noche- La voz de Sasuke, que llegaba a la habitación, los interrumpió- Iré donde el dobe esta noche.

Al ver a su cuñada, desvió la mirada, mientras pensaba que aún con incendio incluido, su hermano era un maldito suertudo.

-¿Cómo fue que te lastimaste de esta forma tus manos?.

Itachi gruño mientras su madre atendía sus heridas. Intentaba no pensar en el asunto, sus manos dolían como mil demonios. ¿Así se sentirían los demás cuando él los atacaba con jutsus de fuego?.

¿Dónde estaba su esposa? Él sabía que ella había tratado de ayudarlo, él lo entendía, pero tenerla cerca había sido una distracción. Sobretodo vestida como estaba.

-¿Donde...- comenzó a preguntar.

-La llevé a la casa principal, está en mi cuarto-murmuró Mikoto concentrada en aplicar un poco de jutsu médico básico a las heridas de su hijo.

Itachi miró a su madre intrigado, ella era de las pocas personas que de vez en cuando podían leerlo. A veces sentía que sus dotes habían sido heredadas de ella y no de su padre.

-Listo- anunció Mikoto- al menos no se infectarán, podemos llamar a la Tsunade sama si lo deseas.

-No es necesario- respondió el joven, mientras miraba sus manos. ¿Cómo estaría su esposa?

-Ella está bien, no te preocupes- aseguró la Uchiha- Además no creo que puedan tener intimidad alguna esta noche- agregó un toque de humor- Supongo que no habrás tenido tiempo de...

-No- la voz de Itachi la cortó, mientras él pensaba en cómo se había distraído tanto de su entorno y lo que había estado a punto de hacer con Hinata, su esposa había resultado ser una caja de sorpresas. No era flaca ni enferma como pensó en la boda, era suave y bien formada. Había olido como flores en verano y se había mostrado tan apasionada y receptiva a sus besos. Si era honesto Itachi Uchiha, un experto en jutsus de fuego estaba enojado con este por la interrupción causada por el incendio. De no ser por el fuego, él estaría disfrutando de su esposa. El joven soltó un suspiro de desilusión, tendría que aprender más jutsus tipo agua.

-Creo que sería bueno que te bañes- le interrumpió su madre- Le pediré a Sasuke que te ayude.

-No es necesario, puedo hacerlo solo- dijo con firmeza.

Mikoto no pudo contener su diversión ante la actitud de su hijo.

-¿De verdad crees que puedes hacerlo por ti mismo?-le dijo mirando sus manos, Itachi entendió a qué se refería.- Aunque si quieres puedo hacerlo yo, o quizás Hinata...

-Sasuke está bien- Dijo Itachi, no permitiría ser mimado por su madre que probablemente le sacaría fotografías como las que hacía cuando él era pequeño. Y en cuanto a Hinata, ella estaba totalmente descartada, el solo hecho de imaginarla bañándolo le hacía sentir que sus manos no se quedarían quietas.

Mirando sus manos, ahora vendadas, le hizo maldecir el fuego, en el estado en que se encontraban no solo no podría hacer sellos y tomar misiones, sino que no podría continuar en donde quedó con su esposa, al menos por varios días. No existía la posibilidad de que pudiera acariciarla hasta el éxtasis o sostenerla mientras la poseía. Su mente, siempre analítica comenzó a buscar otras opciones, pero sólo llego a pensar en que quizás si su esposa era quien estaba arriba quizás...Sacudió su cabeza, su esposa se merecía algo menos doloroso y más suave para su primera vez, caricias que la inciten y exciten. Él esperaría hasta poder darle aquello. Mientras tanto debía despejar su mente antes de avergonzarse frente a su hermano en el baño.

Al otro día, un par de ojos perla se abrieron lentamente, desconociendo aquella sábanas oscuras, comprendió que no estaba en su cama, ni siquiera en la de su marido. Estaba en la cama de su cuñado que se la había cedido tras los acontecimientos de ayer en la noche.

Giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda y vio a Itachi dormido, observó atenta sus facciones y se sintió mal pues su expresión era de dolor, su mirada se dirigió a sus manos vendadas y soltó un suspiro. Recordó cuando lo vio llegar a la habitación, con aspecto cansado y un tanto afligido. Itachi la había mirado largo rato de forma similar a cómo la había hecho antes de que el incendio sucediera, había soltado un suspiro, para acercarse a un lado de la cama, para luego volver a detenerse y mirar con frustración sus manos.

Comprendiendo su dilema, ella había levantado los cobertores de la cama para que él pudiese meterse en ella, a su lado, y luego lo había tapado, desviando su vista al ver el rubor que lo cubría. Tras un momento incómodo, ambos habían caído presa del sueño.

Esa había sido su noche de bodas.

Con cuidado de no despertar a su marido, se deslizó suavemente de la cama. Se vistió con su antiguo traje shinobi que estaba junto al resto de ropa suya y de Itachi que habían rescatado del fuego, y salió de la habitación.

Se acercó al recibidor, donde escuchó voces conocidas.

-¡Onee-sama!- Hanabi se había abalanzado sobre ella mientras la examinaba con su byakugan- ¡He venido a buscarte!

-¿A buscarme?- Preguntó la joven confundida.

-¡por supuesto! Este lugar no es seguro para ti.

-Hanabi-Sama- La interrumpió Neji- Ya habíamos hablado acerca de esto, no podemos llevarnos a Hinata-sama así como así. Este es su nuevo hogar

-¿Neji-nii?- Preguntó Hinata aún confundida

-Hinata-sama- Dijo Neji con una respetuosa reverencia- Hemos venido en nombre de su padre para saber de su estado tras el incendio de ayer.

-Yo estoy bien- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Tras un ameno momento y otro fuerte abrazo de Hanabi, Hinata acompañó a su primo y hermana hasta la salida del complejo Uchiha, en donde se quedó hasta no poder verlos. Luego se giró para regresar con su nueva familia.

-Sabía que Hiashi exageraba- Una voz la hizo detener-Es obvio que ella está bien- una amarga voz anunció la llegada de los ancianos Hyuga, Hikaru y Himitsu.

-¿Qué hacen acá?- Preguntó la joven con evidente sorpresa.

-¿No es obvio?- respondió el anciano con son de burla- vinimos a ver si había cumplido con su obligación de esposa.

-Es obvio que no- activó su byakugan mientras respondía Hikaru- No parece nada diferente.

-¿Diferente?

-Si- dijo Himitsu- Deducimos entonces que tu marido no ha podido compartir tu cama, o quizás no quizo hacerlo.

-Las manos de mi marido se han dañado por el fuego- se defendió Hinata.

-No eran las manos las que tenían que completar el acto ¿no?

-Suficiente- Dijo Hinata tratando de sonar firme, pero los ancianos escucharon el temblor de su voz y continuaron

-¿Esa escusa fue la que te dio tu marido para no tocarte?

-Recuerda que es tu deber sellar la unión con el Uchiha

Hinata bajó su cabeza y su mirada se enfocó triste en el suelo. Los ancianos al ver la sumisión en su expresión, se miraron con complicidad, mientras con sus palabras comenzaban a arrancarle cada porción de autoestima que ella había obtenido lejos de ellos.

 **¿Y qué les pareció? ¿Alguien más quiere darles una golpiza a los ancianos? Si quieren envíen sugerencias de cómo hacerlos desaparecer en sus comentarios, estoy abierta a sugerencias.**


	7. 7 ¡No es que no quiera!

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Primero, como siempre agradecer sus comentarios, cuando empecé ni se me pasó por la cabeza tener tantos reviews, así que ahora estoy en las nubes, no tienen idea de cuánto me animan e inspiran a escribir. En cuanto a las sugerencias de como deshacernos de los ancianos: ¡estuvieron geniales! Algunas me hicieron reír mucho, créanme que las tendré en cuenta…en cuanto a cómo aún no tengo claro si ponerlo como un capítulo o publicarlo aparte como un one-shot asociado (si ustedes tienen una preferencia es cosa de que me lo hagan saber).**

 **Basta de mi bla blá…los dejo con el super largo capitulo, puede tener escenas un poco subidas de tono, pero nada para hacerlas desmayarse…aún jajaja**

 **No soy dueña de naruto ni sus personajes.**

Itachi estaba teniendo un sueño caliente.

En su sueño, su esposa vestida sólo con una fina bata roja lo llamaba entre risas mientras corría para que él le diera alcance, él le seguía el juego, corriendo tras de ella, hasta tomarla por la cintura.

Ella se giraba y lo besaba de forma exigente, como en su noche de bodas, cada vez sentía más calor. Entonces él comenzaba a tomar la bata para quitarla... pero la bata ya no era de tela sino de fuego, y por más que trataba de sacar sus manos, no podía, y sólo sentía el intenso dolor en sus manos, mientras las hambrientas llamas lamían la carne de sus dedos y palmas. El dolor le hizo abrir los ojos, con un jadeo levantó las manos a la altura de sus ojos mientras las sentía muy adoloridas. Miró por un buen rato sus manos vendadas y finalmente las dejó caer suavemente. Obviamente su noche de bodas había sido un desastre.

Giró la vista a un costado, esperando ver a su mujer a su lado, pero ella no estaba. En un raro gesto para él, apartó las sábanas de una patada, evidentemente molesto. Había deseado despertar junto a ella, poder continuar lo de la noche anterior...luego miró sus manos. Tendría que esperar otro poco.

Decidiendo que era mejor levantarse y vestirse, se encaminó hacia su ropa para detenerse con evidente molestia. No podía hacerlo, no con esas manos. Lo tocó con el pie, quizás podría levantar la ropa con el pero cómo le haría para ponérsela. No había manera, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Itachi Uchiha reconoció que necesitaba ayuda. Y con otro suspiro irritado, pensó que si su esposa estuviese allí ella lo hubiese ayudado, o quizás ni siquiera hubiesen tenido que vestirse...con un puchero nada característico se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama esperando que alguien fuese a ayudarlo.

Había pasado alrededor de una hora en aquella posición cuando Sasuke entró para ver cómo se encontraba.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para vestirte?- le preguntó su hermano.

-Hn- la respuesta era bastante obvia.

Tras pasar por la vergüenza de que su hermanito lo ayudara a vestirse Itachi y Sasuke se dirigieron al comedor para desayunar algo, ahí estaba Mikoto que en cuanto los vió se dirigió a su hijo mayor para revisar sus manos.

-¿Dónde está Hinata?- Preguntó él, mientras dejaba hacer a su madre.

-Oh...fue a despedir a su hermana y primo.

-¿qué hacían los Hyuga acá?- preguntó Sasuke

-Estaban preocupados por ella, con todo esto del incendio- respondió ella mientras terminaba de revisar las manos de Itachi- creo que será mejor que vayas donde Tsunade a que revise tus manos, necesitas más atención de la que yo puedo darte y como te niegas a ir al hospital...

-Cada vez que uno de nosotros vamos al hospital, las enfermeras se transforman en fans y dejan de atender a los otros mientras se pelean para ver quién nos hace un "chequeo completo"- Dijo Sasuke mientras un escalofrió le recorría la espalda, en su mente Itachi concordó con lo que había dicho su hermano.

-Creo que iré a ver a la Hokage- Dijo Itachi, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Mejor arreglar pronto sus manos, no quería depender del resto.

Al acercarse a la salida del complejo Uchiha, vio a su esposa conversando con quienes reconoció como los amargos ancianos del consejo Hyuga, por la postura de Hinata, sospechó que no era una charla muy amena. Apresuró el paso, pero los ancianos lo vieron acercarse y se alejaron rápidamente, aun así el daño ya estaba hecho.

Se acercó a ella y pudo ver como ella se secaba rápidamente una lágrima, luego lo encaró con una sonrisa.

-Itachi, estás levantado.

Él decidió ignorar aquel comentario y preguntó de forma directa.

-¿Que te estaban diciendo para hacerte sentir tan mal?- Hinata se sonrojó de vergüenza al saberse descubierta, evitando su mirada.

-N-nada que deba preocuparte- respondió ella, tratando de aclarar su garganta.- ¿Qué haces fuera de la mansión?

Itachi estaba seguro que Hinata estaba ocultándole algo, por un momento consideró decirle que las esposas no le ocultan nada a sus esposos y aprovechar para decirle que no debía dejar la cama hasta que él hubiese despertado. Pero la sonrisa, o el intento de sonrisa, que ella le dedicó y su suave voz fueron suficiente para distraerlo. Además llevaba su cabello suelto, como él le había pedido, a pesar que las mujeres Hyuga casadas tendían a tomarlo. Levantó su mano para acariciarlo pero el vendaje llamó su atención, suspirando bajó la mano y dirigió su mirada a la torre Hokage.

-Voy a que me curen la mano- Le respondió.

-Si no te importa, ¿me dejarías revisarla?- Preguntó ella tímidamente- Sé algo de jutsu médico, no soy tan buena como Sakura pero puedo ayudar...

Al ver su mirada nerviosa, Itachi comenzó a caminar. Hinata bajó su mirada pensando que la había rechazado.

-¿Esposa?- la llamó Itachi, haciendo que ella lo mirase-¿No vienes acaso?- Preguntó el mientras hacía un gesto hacia su casa.

-¡si!- con una radiante sonrisa, Hinata se apresuró a alcanzar a su marido.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa Hinata se dedicó a buscar todo lo que necesitaba para las manos de Itachi, dejó sobre la mesa vendas limpias y la famosa crema curativa de su familia.

Una vez ella estuvo lista, Itachi le ofreció sus manos, con cuidado ella se concentró en las quemaduras de su esposo...

Itachi se sorprendió al cambio en la expresión de su rostro cuando trataba sus heridas, con una suavidad extrema. Su mirada se centró en sus labios y como ella mordía su labio inferior en total concentración, la acción despertó un lado primitivo en él. Suspiró tratando de enfocar sus pensamientos en otra cosa, pero siempre volvía su vista a esos labios, en su mente podía sentir sus labios en él, sobre él, alrededor de él.

-Listo- la voz de Hinata lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, su mano aún sostenía las suyas con suavidad- En verdad siento todo, no he sido más que problemas para ustedes.

-No es cierto- respondió rápidamente- los accidentes suceden, lo importante es que estás bien.

-pero tus manos...

-Hice lo que debía hacer, eres mi esposa y mi deber es protegerte- al ver la expresión triste de ella pensó que no eran las palabras adecuadas- Piensa esto- continuó- Si hubieses sido tú la quemada, yo no hubiese podido curarte como tú has hecho conmigo, es gracias a ti que tendré mis manos como nuevas, mientras tanto cuento con tu ayuda ¿verdad?

Agradecida con aquellas palabras, Hinata le dedicó una brillante sonrisa, que lo hizo sonrojar.

El día había pasado de forma tranquila para los recién casados, siendo el único momento tenso la hora de almorzar. Cuando Hinata no vio a su marido sentado a la mesa con el resto de la familia decidió ir en su búsqueda.

Itachi había decidido almorzar solo en la habitación, no quería que el resto lo mirara con lástima o en caso de su esposa con culpa. Si estaba solo podría buscar la manera de alimentarse.

Había logrado tomar un vaso de agua sujetándolo con cuidado entre sus dos manos vendadas, cuando un suave golpe en la puerta anunció la llegada de su esposa.

-Itachi- dijo ella al verlo- yo podría alimentarte- se acercó a la cama con el fin de ayudarlo.

-No es necesario, puedo hacerlo solo.

-Pero...

-No debes preocuparte, como ves estoy bien- de verdad no quería someterse a la humillación de requerir ayuda hasta para comer- ve a almorzar- agregó esperando que ella se fuera para poder continuar, pero al verla, ella tenía una mirada bastante obstinada- Ve a comer- repitió, mirándola fijamente, comprendiendo que había perdido Hinata salió de la habitación, dejando a Itachi en la habitación, mientras él se reprochaba por haber dejado que su orgullo le ganara y alejar a su esposa a pesar de que la necesitaba, mientras otra parte de él hubiese deseado que ella lo desafiase, que se hubiese quedado a pesar de sus palabras. No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a la razón de sus pensamientos, Hinata entraba con una bandeja de comida en las manos y una mirada determinada. Ante la muda pregunta en los ojos de su esposo, tragó fuerte y le dijo:

-Vengo a comer a tu lado y te traje más de comer, no es correcto que solo tomes agua- y con estas palabras se sentó junto a él acomodando la bandeja en su regazo.

Al ver toda esa comida, Itachi supo que no sería capaz de alimentarse sin ayuda, y no estaba dispuesto a que ella lo alimentara.

-No tengo hambre- dijo con tono firme- Así que no necesito ayuda.

-Entiendo, pero aun así, es mi deber ver que comas- respondió ella con una sonrisa, mientras veía como Itachi trataba de buscar alguna excusa para evitar que ella lo ayudase.

-Sé que aún no tenemos tanta confianza entre nosotros- continuó mirándolo a los ojos, y esperando no sonar muy exigente con su marido- Crecí con bastantes modelos masculinos orgullosos, así que no insistiré en ser yo quien te dé de comer- Itachi miró a su esposa, sorprendido de lo firme de sus palabras- Aun así debes comer.

-¿Y cómo piensas lograr eso?- Le preguntó intrigado. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa mientras sacaba unos vendajes y un tenedor.

-Ya que no puedes manipular palillos, podemos intentar esto.

Convencido de la idea de su esposa, y por su sonrisa, Itachi le confió su mano, donde ella ató el tenedor con el vendaje.

En un principio no había sido muy fácil, pero tras unos pocos intentos habían logrado hacerlo normalmente. Hinata cortaba trozos pequeños de comida, que Itachi tomaba con el tenedor, y así en confortable compañerismo el almuerzo pasó de forma amena para la pareja.

Aquel acto de valor de parte de Hinata había dado inicio a una nueva complicidad en la pareja que había entonces establecido una pequeña rutina.

Por las mañanas ambos se levantaban juntos muy temprano, a veces Hinata ayudaba a Itachi a vestirse y arreglarse, con los ojos pudorosamente cerrados y las mejillas encendidas, aunque por lo general era Sasuke quien se encargaba de aquello, luego Hinata revisaba las manos de Itachi, aplicando jutsu médico y su pomada curativa, entonces ambos se separaban, ella ayudaba a Mikoto con las labores del hogar y a preparar la comida, mientras él salía de casa a hablar con Yamato acerca de los avances de su nuevo hogar, una casa que estaba construyendo para él y su esposa en un terreno un tanto alejado del resto del clan y cerca del rio, lo suficientemente grande para una familia, cada día le hacía alguna mejora porque quería que fuese una grata sorpresa.

Luego ambos se reencontraban en la habitación de Sasuke que funcionaba como su cuarto provisorio, Hinata llegaba con una bandeja cargada de comida para ambos, acomodaba el tenedor en su mano con las vendas y se sentaba a su lado para comer en compañía.

Así pasaron los días y las semanas y las manos de Itachi habían mejorado bastante, aunque aún llevaba vendas para protegerlas del rose pues aún estaban sensibles y porque de cierta forma ambos esposos usaban aquellas vendas como una excusa para seguir compartiendo tiempo juntos.

Itachi había aprovechado ese tiempo para conocer más a su esposa y había descubierto cosas bastantes agradables: era una excelente chef, era generosa, tímida y culta, con ella podía mantener distintas conversaciones sin que ella lo mirase como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma. Pero no todos sus descubrimientos eran agradables, cada día que pasaba Hinata se apagaba un poco más, sus sonrisas eran más forzadas y su contacto visual se hacía más escaso...era como si algo le estuviese molestando, pero cada vez que él intentaba indagar qué era, ella cambiaba de tema.

En un principio creyó que su estado de ánimo se debía a que extrañaba su hogar. Así que una mañana decidió llamar su atención.

-¿Esposa?

-¿Si?- respondió ella levantando la vista de las manos de él que estaba revisando.

-Estaba pensando que podrías ir unos días a la mansión Hyuga...

Hinata abrió sus ojos como plato, ¿Acaso esa era su manera de alejarla? ¿De decirle que no la quería?, su mirada se entristeció, los ancianos tenían razón, ella era una carga para Itachi.

-¿No me quieres más acá?- preguntó ella con tristeza apenas contenida. Itachi entonces comprendió que ella lo había tomado mal y trató de tranquilizarla.

-No es eso, es que pensé que quizás los extrañabas y sé que todo esto es nuevo para ti, quiero que sepas que no debes pedir mi permiso para visitarlos.

-Es cierto que los extraño- Dijo ella suavemente- te agradezco el gesto, pero si voy a visitarlos solo será por un momento, mi nuevo hogar está acá, junto a mi esposo.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras el corazón de Itachi dio un pequeño brinco y sonrió a su esposa.

Pasaron más días y el ánimo de Hinata aún estaba bajo, Itachi iba camino a encontrarse con Yamato para ver los últimos detalles de su nuevo hogar cuando decidió que primero hablaría con su madre para pedirle algún consejo.

Mikoto y Hinata estaban en la cocina, lavando los utensilios que habían usado para preparar la comida. Cuando un crash rompió el silencio.

-Lo siento Mikoto-san- Dijo Hinata avergonzada, mientras recogía los restos de un plato del suelo.

-Querida, no te preocupes pero ¿Sucede algo?-Dijo Mikoto preocupada, ese era el tercer plato que su nuera rompía.

-No, es solo que soy torpe...

-Claro que no lo eres querida-trató de animarla Mikoto, mientras la llevaba hacia la sala de estar. Una vez que ambas se sentaron, la mujer mayor continuó- Sé por buena fuente que eres una mujer hábil e inteligente, una gran kunoichi, no debes menospreciarte de esa forma.

Un suspiro un tanto ahogado por parte de la ojiperla fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

-Suspiraste querida- señaló la matriarca, tratando de obtener una mayor respuesta de la chica- ¿Acaso eres infeliz?

Hinata trató de forzar una sonrisa, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Mikoto era una mujer amable, como Itachi. Todos en la casa Uchiha habían sido corteses con ella, pero Mikoto había sido quien la había acogido con los brazos abiertos y con quien compartía la mayor parte del tiempo. Hinata soltó un nuevo suspiro, quizás los ancianos estuvieran en lo correcto y ella sólo fuese útil para los labores del hogar. Dándose cuenta de que había vuelto a suspirar, volvió a disculparse.

-No tienes que pedir perdón, Hinata, puedes hablarme acerca de lo que te molesta.

La joven la miró un momento, sabía que podía confiar en ella, pero no creía que fuese correcto ir preguntando a su suegra por qué su esposo no consumaba su matrimonio o simplemente la trataba cuando ella cuidaba sus heridas o llevaba la comida, pues si bien esos momentos eran agradables...no era lo que se esperaba de su matrimonio, lo que se esperaba de ella. Al ver que Mikoto la observaba con atención, decidió simplemente preguntar de forma vaga.

-¿Mikoto-san cree que soy una buena esposa para Itachi?

Aquella pregunta enterneció a la mujer mayor, la muchacha se preocupaba por agradar a su hijo, en un impulso la abrazó con fuerza, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Claro que sí, puede que no me creas pero él ya confía en ti...mi hijo es cerrado en cuanto a sus emociones, pero puedo decir que desde la boda él se preocupa mucho por ti. Gracias por estar a su lado.

El abrazo duró unos segundos más, luego Mikoto sonrió alegre a la joven. ¿Qué te parece si vas por unas verduras para el almuerzo a la tienda, mientras yo termino con los platos?

En cuanto Hinata salió de la casa, Mikoto se volteó hacia una puerta de donde apareció su hijo.

-Supongo que escuchaste lo que necesitabas saber.

Itachi simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras aún procesaba la nueva información, comenzó a alejarse cuando las palabras de Mikoto lo detuvieron.

-Ella es una buena muchacha

-Lo sé

-Deberías estar más con ella, tratarla como tu esposa- al ver la mirada de Itachi, sugirió- Le gustan los rollos de canela.

Itachi agradecido salió de la casa a encontrarse con Yamato.

Hinata había comprado las verduras, y caminaba nerviosa por las calles del barrio Uchiha, en general no salía mucho, pues las mujeres aún la miraban con algo de odio, y algunos hombres, desde el día del incendio, la miraban con extrañas sonrisas.

Fue entonces que escuchó una conversación entre dos mujeres

-Pobre Itachi-sama, tener que casarse con el desastre Hyuga a pesar de ser un genio.

-Si, es una pena- respondió la otra, mientras se acercaba más a la primera mujer- He oído que ni siquiera han sido capaces de sellar la unión, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Oh querida, seguramente es culpa de ella, siempre da impresión de ser una dama, pero siempre andaba acompañada de ese Inuzuka y Aburame, además que siempre andaba acosando a Naruto...

En ese momento la ojiperla dejó de escuchar, detuvo sus pasos y liberó una suave cantidad de intento asesino, el suficiente para hacer que aquellas mujeres cerraran la boca y salieran corriendo. Ella podía soportar las burlas hacia su persona, pero no permitiría que hablaran mal de sus seres queridos.

Aun enojada, continuó su camino a la mansión.

Unas horas más tarde Itachi entro al cuarto y se sentó en la cama a esperar que Hinata apareciera con la bandeja de comida, como todos los días, quería sorprenderla con los rollos de canela, que había escondido en el velador.

Cuando sintió la puerta abrirse se volteó y divisó a su esposa...pero algo estaba mal...la postura de ella estaba tiesa, sus manos apretadas en puños. La escuchó tragar.

-Itachi

-¿Hinata?

-¿T-tu...te avergüenza que...te avergüenza que y-yo sea tu esposa?

Itachi sintió que su boca se abría por la sorpresa, luego rápidamente la cerró y dijo:

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

Hinata soltó un suave suspiro y desvió la mirada.

-Nunca sales conmigo o me pides que te acompañe. Sólo estamos juntos cuando hay que comer. Y aunque lo intentaste...tras el incendio tu nunca...- Soltó otro suspiro, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.

Itachi parpadeó, luego miró sus manos. Hinata continuó

-Entiendo que he causado problemas, también entiendo que no me quieras. Sé que no soy la más atractiva...

Itachi levantó una ceja.

-No es necesario que seas amable, soy consciente de que estoy gorda y...

Un resoplido poco característico se escapó de los labios de Itachi y negó con la cabeza.

-Eres hermosa, esposa.

Hinata lo miró a los ojos y él pudo ver la cólera en sus ojos, una parte de él se preguntó si ella realmente no entendía lo encantadora que ella era para él, pero entonces entendió que ella no lo sabía, que ella realmente pensaba mal de sí misma. Cuando había ido a buscarla el día posterior a la boda, había escuchado parte de su conversación con los ancianos del consejo, luego la había visto hablar con ellos y como ella encorvaba su postura como si quisiese desaparecer...entonces quedó todo claro y un gran enojo se formó en su interior, una parte para los ancianos y otra hacia él mismo por no comprenderlo antes. Entonces prometió que debía castigarlos.

-Ah, si- dijo Hinata irónicamente- Soy tan hermosa que todavía tienes que consumar el matrimonio, que ya lleva como un mes desde la ceremonia- Tras aquellas palabras ella se reprochó a si misma por su insolencia.

Itachi la miró incrédulamente, luego levantó sus manos aún vendadas a modo de explicación.

-Es un poco difícil hacerte el amor en este momento.

-Himitsu-sama dijo que no eran tus manos lo importante, que si podías moverte y sentarte...que tú podrías "montarme"- respondió Hinata, luego entendió lo que había dicho y se sonrojó por repetir aquellas crueles palabras.

-¿Por qué les creerías?

-Porque a pesar de todo, busca lo mejor para el clan y por sus años es alguien versado en estas cosas... ¿Acaso él estaba equivocado?

-Por supues...- comenzó a decir Itachi, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaría mintiendo ¿No era cierto acaso que él mismo lo había pensado más de una vez? Él mismo había buscado otras formas de tomarla y disfrutar de sus encantos...podría consumar el matrimonio con ella, sería difícil e incluso doloroso e incómodo para ella. Aunque sus manos estaban en un estado delicado, su virilidad no se había afectado e incluso se lo había recordado varias veces desde el incendio, en especial en las noches cuando sentía el calor y aroma de su esposa...le habían impedido conciliar el sueño sin pensar en ella. Por lo que despertaba temprano, o fingía hacerlo, para acortar la tortura, mientras pensaba en que quería recuperarse pronto para hacer todas las cosas que había fantaseado.

Por lo visto, aquella actitud de su parte habían inducido a Hinata a pensar que él no la deseaba, sin querer había reforzado las ideas que los ancianos habían impuesto en ella. Por lo que trató de explicarse.

-Sí, hubiese sido posible consumar nuestro matrimonio- Se acercó a ella mientras continuaba- Sin mis manos para ayudar, no podríamos hacerlo del modo normal y sería doloroso e incómodo para ti, tendrías que inclinarte o sentarte sobre...

Las palabras del Uchiha disminuyeron de velocidad y volumen mientras en su mente aparecían imágenes bastante gráficas de las posibilidades. Hinata sobre la cómoda totalmente desnuda, él separando sus piernas con su cuerpo, frotándose contra ella mientras la besaba, luego introducirse en ella. Hinata inclinada sobre la cama mientras él la abrazaba desde atrás y entonces...

-¿Dices que has omitido consumar el matrimonio porque no querías lastimarme?

La Voz de Hinata lo despertó de sus fantasías, luego frunció el ceño, su voz sonaba incrédula. Itachi podía entender que los ancianos habían minado su confianza, pero había pensado que su deseo por ella era bastante obvio antes de que se despertara el incendio. Había estado deseoso e impaciente como un muchacho en su primera vez, había estado tan distraído que no había notado las llamas hasta que eran enormes. ¿Cómo ella no lo había notado?...Quizás...

-¿Estabas bebida acaso en nuestra noche de bodas?

-¡No!- dijo Hinata conmocionada por la pregunta

-Bueno, entonces notaste mí- Hizo una pausa para pensar en un término menos vulgar para describir su erección- impaciencia

Hinata se lo quedó mirando fijamente

-Confía en mí, si no hubiese sido así, no saldríamos de esta habitación. Pero me niego a causarte un daño o dolor innecesario- se acercó más a ella y dijo con una voz seductora dijo cerca de su oído- llegando el momento me aseguraré que lo disfrutes.

Sonrojada como un tomate, Hinata retrocedió un poco. Un golpe en la puerta la liberó de dar alguna respuesta. La puerta se abrió y Sasuke se detuvo al ver la tensión y posición de los ocupantes del cuarto.

-¿Sasuke-san?

-Vine para ver si mi hermano necesita ayuda con su baño.

Antes de que Itachi pudiese responder, Hinata se encaminó a la puerta

-Me iré para que te bañes- Con esas palabras se deslizó fuera.

Itachi la observó alejarse y sintió algo apretarse en su pecho, estaba seguro de que había visto el brillo de lágrimas en los ojos de su esposa antes de voltearse y supo entonces que a pesar de sus palabras no había podido convencerla de la verdad y no sabía que hacer al respecto.

-Deberías explicárselo mejor.

La voz de su hermano, le recordó que no estaba solo, Sasuke lo miraba serio.

-¿Acaso nos escuchaste?

-No era necesario, hay rumores del tema, te aconsejo que actúes antes de que el chico perro y el amante de los insectos vengan a reclamarte, eso si que Neji no hace algo antes.

-¿Es que todo el mundo lo sabe?- refunfuñó Itachi mientras se arreglaba, entonces comprendió que realmente se había demorado mucho. Dejó a su hermano ayudarlo, mientras reflexionaba qué hacer al respecto. Era obvio que no podía dejar las cosas como estaban, pero no sabía qué hacer, no creía que pudiese convencerla con simples palabras, sólo podría hacerlo con actos, con uno en específico y él estaba bastante tentado. Pero a pesar de todo no quería lastimarla.

Una vez en el cuarto, despachó a Sasuke diciéndole que él se vestiría solo e insistió cuando su hermano trató de contradecirlo, sentado en la cama, con solo una toalla en la cintura, comenzó a analizar nuevamente todo, mientras una ola de imágenes y pensamientos asaltaba su mente. Hinata desnuda ante él. Él besándola y acariciándola con su boca hasta que ella gritara de placer. Él elevándose, hundiéndose en ella.

-Maldición ¿por qué no pensé en eso antes?

 **¿Qué les pareció? Hinata está exigiendo sus derechos maritales, Itachi tiene una idea… ¿Qué se le habrá ocurrido?. Espero sus opiniones. Un abrazote**


	8. 8 El plan de acción

**¡Hola a todos! Les pido perdón por la tardanza, este capítulo fue todo un desafió y no quería subirlo hasta estar contenta con él, pues marca un antes y un después en la historia. Es el capítulo que muchos habían estado esperando.**

 **Les invito a que lean mi one-shot "liberando tensiones", es una idea que llegó a mi cabeza y que tuve que escribir si o si :D**

 **Advertencia: este capítulo contiene Limones!**

 **Basta de charlas, las dejo con este capítulo, No soy dueña de Naruto**

Había pasado un buen tiempo desde que había tenido aquella idea. Itachi seguía sentado en la cama, sólo con la toalla cubriéndolo, repasando cada paso de su plan mientras esperaba que su esposa se apareciera para ponerlo en acción.

Tras ayudar un poco a Mikoto con los labores del hogar Hinata estaba física y mentalmente agotada. Tratando de darse ánimos decidió tomar un baño...de seguro Itachi ya se había ido junto a Sasuke a hacer lo que fuera que hiciesen en las tardes. Ante ese pensamiento la joven frunció el ceño ¡Ni siquiera sabía qué hacía Itachi cuando no comían juntos!. La joven soltó un enorme suspiro al recordar la conversación que habían tenido, no podía creer que hubiese tenido valor de sacar a colación aquel tema, tampoco la respuesta que Itachi le había dado argumentando que no lo hacía por la comodidad de ella, no podía evitar pensar en las palabras de los ancianos y en como la calificaban como un fracaso de esposa y una vergüenza por no poder sellar la unión de forma definitiva como debía ser. Pero si era totalmente honesta consigo misma era porque ella lo deseaba. No podía olvidar las sensaciones que Itachi le había hecho sentir antes del incendio, en como sus manos despertaban un fuego en ella que desconocía tener y que ahora le exigía avivarlo. Quería que él la mirara de nuevo con ojos hambrientos...era un alivio que él le hubiese aclarado que no la encontraba repulsiva, incluso la había llamado "hermosa", sabía que lo había dicho solo para agradarle pero aun así, una pequeña parte de ella se había sentido menos fea.

Tras tomar su baño, se envolvió con una suave y enorme toalla que cubría desde sus senos hasta un poco más que las rodillas. Miró detenidamente las ropas que había usado durante la mañana y parte de la tarde, y decidió que iría a la habitación en busca de ropa limpia, después de todo lo más seguro era que a esa hora solo ella y Mikoto estuvieran en casa.

Con aquella decisión en mente, se apresuró a la habitación. Una vez dentro una voz familiar le dio la bienvenida.

-Esposa, te tardaste - Dijo Itachi desde la cama, mirándola fijamente, el verla envuelta con solo una toalla, aunque demasiado grande para su gusto, y el cabello mojado despertaron su deseo. Él Uchiha sonrió para sí mismo, esta vez no se contendría.

Una sorprendida Hinata, aún cerca de la puerta miraba a Itachi, notando que él también llevaba solo una toalla para cubrirlo, aunque mucho más pequeña y alrededor de la cintura.

-I-Itachi, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó ella, tratando de mantener la calma.

-Es mi cuarto provisorio también

-Me refiero a ¿qué haces aquí, así?- aclaró ella haciendo un gesto para indicar el estado de vestimenta, o falta de ella, en su esposo.

-Al parecer lo mismo que tu- respondió él, algo divertido por la reacción de su mujer y cómo sus ojos se desviaban de los suyos y se fijaban en su anatomía para luego regresar a sus ojos.

-Me refiero a que Sasuke te iba a ayudar más temprano a...ya tu sabes...vestirte.

-Surgió algo y no pudo ayudarme- dijo él como si nada

-¿Algo?

-Si

-¿Cómo qué?

-Lo eché de la habitación

-¿Que tú qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque no era necesario- respondió él misteriosamente. Su La joven trataba de hacer sentido a sus palabras pero no podía ¿por qué él haría aquello?.

Al ver su confusión Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír ante la inocencia de su mujer, la misma que le había exigido hace algunas horas que cumpliese sus deberes maritales. La sonrisa en su rostro se hizo más grande. Él siempre se tomaba muy seriamente sus deberes y este en especial lo disfrutaría mucho.

Hinata observó la amplia sonrisa en su rostro, más confundida aún, realmente no sabía que pensar de la situación en que se encontraban. Desde que conocía a Itachi este no sonreía mucho, su rostro casi siempre era tranquilo e impasible, como si nada lo afectara, ni positiva ni negativamente.

-¿Quieres saber por qué no es necesario?- Le preguntó él mientras se levantaba de la cama. El verlo en toda su altura, la inhibió evitando todo tipo de comunicación oral, por lo que simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno- dijo él mirándola con una sonrisa aún mayor- Lo he resuelto

Lo que fuera que su esposo había resuelto, Hinata tenía la sensación de que la incluía, ¿quizás planeaba devolverla? . Armándose de valor preguntó:

-¿Qué es lo que has resuelto?.

Itachi cruzó el cuarto hasta un escritorio que daba frente a una pequeña ventana.

-Ven aquí, esposa.

Ante aquella petición la ojiblanca no pudo evitar sospechar sobre las intenciones de su marido, aun así se encaminó hacia él lentamente, deteniéndose a unos pocos pasos, esperando a que él se explicase con curiosidad.

Itachi la miró intensamente por un momento, el suficiente para hacerla sonrojar y con una sonrisa, que sólo podría clasificarse como triunfal, sacudió la toalla atada a su cintura hasta que esta cayó al suelo.

Hinata simplemente miró aquello con la boca abierta y un rubor en todo su cuerpo. Ya lo había sentido, de forma fugaz, antes del incendio. Pero verlo era otra cosa...solo lo podía describir como grande y sólido, alzado y orgulloso. Con todo su autocontrol logró quitar los ojos de ahí y enfocar su vista en la de su esposo, quien miraba cada una de sus expresiones detenidamente, pero unos segundos más tarde, su vista volvía a su virilidad como si estuviese en trance.

Y entonces pensó en por qué en ANBU usaban espadas si podían fácilmente apuñalar a las personas con "eso" o en el caso de Itachi "empalarlas"...no creía que todos fueran tan enormes.

Y tuvo miedo ante lo que tarde o temprano sucedería entre ellos y una parte de ella agradeció a que él hubiese esperado, no se sentía lista para acoger tanto, no creía nunca estarlo.

Al darse cuenta que los nervios estaban sacando lo peor de ella, y que estaba a nada de ponerse histérica, se obligó a cerrar los ojos, tomar unas cuantas respiraciones y mirar a los oscuros orbes de su esposo con una mueca que esperaba fuese una sonrisa confiada.

-¿Por qué haces tantas muecas?- preguntó él.

-Yo...- ella trató de pensar en algo pero no pudo, así que decidió cambiar de tema- Creo que se calló tu toalla

\- Lo sé- dijo él en tono casual, como si nada.

\- Bueno...¿dijiste que habías logrado resolver algo?

-Ah, si- dijo él con otra sonrisa, apuntando al escritorio.

Hinata miró aquel mueble esperando ver alguna explicación pero no encontró nada, tratando de evitar quedar como idiota y a su vez de mirar a su marido, fingió estudiar el escritorio con gran interés. Era una antigüedad de caoba, una muy linda y de buen gusto.

-Es una pieza muy buena- dijo ella tras un momento de contemplación.- Realmente resalta...¡Eeeek!- Un gritito de sorpresa interrumpió su valoración de aquella antigüedad, cuando Itachi la sentó sobre el robusto mueble.

\- ¿Qué...?- Su pregunta quedó en un intento cuando él la interrumpió con un beso.

Itachi besó hambrientamente a su esposa, mientras le tomaba las rodillas y abría sus piernas, aun besándola se colocó entre ellas. Ella, demasiado sorprendida por aquel ataque se dejó hacer. Cuando él terminó aquel beso, Hinata era incapaz de pensar en algo más que en los labios de su marido.

-He pensado en todo esto- susurró él en su oído, causando que se estremeciera y besando su oído, haciéndola gemir- Y ya que no puedo usar mis manos, usaré mi boca- le explicó él besando su cuello y mirándola fijamente- pero primero debes dejar caer tu toalla, como yo hice con la mía.

Aún algo atontada la joven simplemente asintió- ¿Me besarías nuevamente?

Ante aquella pregunta Itachi no pudo reprimir el brinco de su orgullo masculino.

Acercando su rostro a ella, al punto en que sus labios rosaban los de ella al hablar, le preguntó:

-¿te gusta cuando te beso?- Ante el asentimiento de ella, no pudo evitar decir- Hoy te besaré de todas las maneras en que puedas imaginarte y más...si dejas caer esa toalla.

Hipnotizada por aquellas palabras, la joven quitó la mano que sujetaba firmemente la toalla en su lugar, la deslizo sobre el pelo de él hasta rodear su cuello y acercarlo para otro beso. Itachi le dio en el gusto, pero esta vez comenzó de forma lenta, suave y tierna para luego terminar de forma apasionada, ruda y profunda. Cuando sus labios se separaron Itachi siguió besando las mejillas de Hinata, luego su oído y luego volvió a besar su cuello. Las sensaciones que él causaba en ella, hicieron que ella se encorvara, llevando su cabeza hacia atrás y facilitando el acceso a esos labios que la recorrían, cuando él le dio un pequeño mordisco, su cuerpo inconscientemente buscando estar más cerca de él se movió más al borde del escritorio para presionarse más firmemente con el masculino cuerpo. Quería estar más cerca de él, apretarse contra él, con ese motivo puso sus manos en los hombros de él, atrayéndolo a ella.

Sin dejar de besarla, los labios de Itachi descendieron por su cuello, pasando por su clavícula, hasta posarse en la toalla que cubría el cuerpo de su mujer, con los dientes logró tomar el borde que la mantenía en su lugar y sin dejar de ver los ojos de Hinata, la dejó caer suavemente sobre sus anchas caderas. Besó nuevamente a Hinata, esta vez corto y apasionado y nuevamente hizo un recorrido de besos hacia abajo, esta vez sin interrupciones.

Cuando los labios de Itachi se movieron sobre su pecho para tomar un sensible pezón en su boca, Hinata no pudo evitar un jadeo, sus pies se encovaron mientras su trasero se levantaba ligeramente del borde del escritorio buscando apretarse a él más íntimamente. Podía sentirlo duro, rozando contra ella a través de la toalla que aún la cubría en su parte inferior. Aquel roce la hizo sentir tan bien que no pudo evitar repetirlo, varias veces, escuchó como su esposo había gruñido, pero eso no la detuvo, aceleró el ritmo y entonces Itachi se apretó más a ella, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás con un ronco gemido.

Hinata no pudo retener el estremecimiento que sintió cuando el aire fresco de la tarde, que se colaba por la ventana, rosó su pezón húmedo por la saliva de su esposo. Su mirada enfocada en sus oscuros cabellos mientras él descendía dejando un rastro de húmedos besos que hacían que su piel vibrara, se sujetó a los bordes del escritorio cuando ya no pudo apoyarse en su marido sin desequilibrarse. Trató de protestar cuando él bajó más allá de su ombligo, pero el verlo arrodillarse frente a ella la detuvo.

Con un rápido movimiento Itachi retiró la toalla que cubría las caderas de la ojiperla, avergonzada Hinata abrió la boca dispuesta a protestar pero en cambio sólo soltó un sorprendido y deleitado gemido cuando él abrió sus piernas y presionó su boca en su centro.

Sus caderas se levantaron como con voluntad propia. Ella era un manojo de nervios, confusión, sensaciones y disfrute. Porque si algo tenía claro, a través de la neblina de deseo que la embargaba, era que estaba disfrutando lo que fuera que Itachi le estaba haciendo.

Itachi seguía con sus atenciones y la joven sólo podía pensar en que si él continuaba ella se volvería loca, pero que si paraba ella simplemente moriría...con un poco de miedo quiso cerrar las piernas, detener aquello y al mismo tiempo apretarse más a él. Sus manos simplemente se dedicaron a sujetar, quizás con más fuerza de la debida, los oscuros cabellos de su hombre.

Al sentir esas manos sobre él, Itachi profundizó su caricia. Las manos de Hinata se aferraron nuevamente con fuerza a los bordes del escritorio, sus caderas se alzaron y sintió su cuerpo explotar de placer, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás con tal fuerza que se golpeó con la dichosa ventana.

-¿Esposa?- Aún aturdida por el golpe o quizás el placer del que había sido víctima, o quizás ambas, escuchó la preocupación y a la vez diversión de su esposo.

A modo de respuesta, se aferró a él, atrayéndolo hacia ella, besándolo con pasión, e incluso rodeando su cintura con sus piernas, una vez separaron sus labios en búsqueda de aire, la joven presionó su cara en el cuello de él, mientras jadeos y temblores sacudían su cuerpo. Sentía como si se hubiese desecho en pequeñas explosiones y que la única cosa que la mantenía sólida en el mundo era el hombre al que se aferraba. Su hombre

Cuando logró calmarse un poco, sintió los brazos de él cerrándose suavemente sobre su espalda mientras se acercaba y un gemido se le escapó cuando su dureza presionó el área aún sensible entre sus piernas. Itachi respondió a su gemido con uno propio, y con un brusco movimiento buscó su cara y reclamó sus labios. Ella respondió al beso arqueándose aun más hacia él, un gemido salió de ambos ante la cercanía cada vez mayor entre sus cuerpos, entonces Itachi se desplazó y ella pudo sentirlo moverse contra ella. La mano vendada de Itachi rozó su mejilla con suavidad tratando de calmar cualquier resquicio de nervios que ella albergara.

-Tranquila- le susurró y con un firme movimiento se sumergió en ella.

Hinata lanzó un gritito, su cuerpo retrocedió por instinto, buscando alejarse del dolor, que la había sorprendido, a pesar de que era parte de lo que le habían dicho podía esperar.

Itachi inhaló profundamente mientras usaba casi todo su autocontrol para evitar moverse. Su virilidad sumergida en el estrecho y ardiente calor de su esposa que lo llamaba a moverse, pero sabía que no debía. Por el bien de su joven de ojos luna no lo haría, debía esperar y darle un momento para adaptarse.

-Mmm...Eso apenas dolió- dijo ella con sorpresa, aquello lo descolocó y se retiró lo suficiente para poder observar su cara detenidamente, no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa al verla...su cara era de asombro. Al ver la pregunta en el rostro del ojinegro, ella agregó:

-Yo escuché que dolería, así que esperaba un verdadero dolor, pero esto apenas fue...-se detuvo ella buscando algo con qué comparar aquella sensación, a falta de una mejor analogía, continuó- ...apenas fue como un pellizco.- terminó de explicar ella, luego se movió experimentalmente contra él- sin embargo, lo noto raro.

Cuando ella se movió otra vez contra él, Itachi sintió que su autocontrol comenzaba ceder, apretó los dientes y se apoyó contra la parte superior de la cabeza de ella, mientras respiraba despacio para evitar comenzar a moverse dentro y fuera de ella como tanto ansiaba.

-¿Itachi?- preguntó ella de pronto, con algo de timidez.

-¿Si?- murmuró él entre dientes tratando de mantener la calma.

-¿Esto es todo? ¿Hemos terminado de consumar el matrimonio?.

Una risita divertida escapó de los masculinos labios, mientras él se enderezó, saliendo de ella mientras le decía:

-No.

-Ah- jadeo ella al sentirlo deslizarse- yo… ¡oh!.- Su frase se cortó con un gemido cuando él se enterró nuevamente en ella

-yo...-trató ella de continuar, pero se pausó al sentirlo retirarse- ¡oh!.

A pesar de que disfrutaba escuchar la voz de su esposa, Itachi selló sus labios con un beso, mientras volvía a adentrarse en ella.

Aun conteniendo sus instintos más básicos que le pedían tomar más de ella, Itachi trataba de hacer todo más lento por el bien de ella. Pero al parecer su mujer no parecía apreciar aquello, sus suaves piernas estaban firmemente aferradas a sus caderas, sus manos alrededor de su espalda atrayéndolo más a hacia ella. Él, en tanto, solo podía controlarla usando cautelosamente sus brazos, pues no quería golpear sus manos aún sensibles y dejar que el dolor arruinara su placer.

Las buenas intenciones de Itachi se fueron por la borda en el momento en que Hinata clavó las uñas en su espalda, en un inconciente gesto, para hacerlo acelerar el ritmo. Sin poder contenerse más, él le dió en el gusto, introduciéndose en ella con empujes cada vez más rápidos y fuertes, azuzado por los gemidos que ella soltaba en su boca y como ella se arqueaba contra él. No pasó mucho hasta que ella interrumpió el beso y echó cabeza hacia atrás con un sensual grito. Itachi la sintió contraerse alrededor de él, llevándolo más profundo dentro de ella, y luego rugió por su propia liberación.

No fue hasta que se repuso lo suficiente como para dejar sw apoyarse en su esposa, que a Itachi se le ocurrió dar un vistazo por la ventana que estaba a espaldas de ella y notó que estaba un tanto abierta. Se preguntó internamente si alguien los había oído, después de todo había sido bastante escandalosos.

Cuando su mirada se enfocó mejor pudo distinguir que había un auditorio en el patio.

Unos cuantos Uchiha y su familia estaban mirando fijamente hacia a la ventana. Un tanto avergonzado se animó pensando en que probablemente, debido a las luces, solo habían visto sus siluetas. Entonces, en el centro de la multitud, pudo distinguir a su madre que se limpiaba una lágrima orgullosa, a su hermano con cara seria, pero extrañamente con su sharingan activado, y luego...luego su padre avanzó separándose del resto y levantó su pulgar en gesto de aprobación.

Gimiendo brevemente, y despegando su mirada de la ventana y la enfocó en su esposa. Sabía que si Hinata se enteraba estaría terriblemente avergonzada, así que apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella y la levantó del escritorio.

-¡Itachi! ¡Tus manos!- le reclamó ella preocupada, a la vez que se aferraba fuerte a él para no caerse.

Itachi no le dijo nada mientras retrocedía hacia la cama, cuando sintió que sus rodillas chocaban con el lecho se tiró hacía atrás con ella aún en sus brazos, y ambos cayeron en las suaves sábanas. Una risita salió de los labios de ella mientras caían y su risa se volvio carcajada cuando él los giró de tal manera en que ambos quedaron de lado, mirándose el uno al otro.

Itachi pensó en lo hermosa que se veía su esposa con las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos brillantes y los labios hinchados y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego Hinata frunció un poco el ceño.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Itachi

-Es solo que no creo que pueda permitir que Sasuke-san use nuevamente ese escritorio.

-No te preocupes, yo le compraré otro. No creo que él tenga problemas para darme este, le he cogido bastante cariño.

-¿Cómo lo convencerás de dártelo?- preguntó ella confundida.

-No te preocupes, no será un problema. Estoy seguro de que aceptará mi oferta encantado.

-Pero...- Trató de protestar ella, pero él la hizo callar con un beso, para luego acomodarla junto a él en la cama, en sus brazos.

-Shh...Tápate con la sábana y duerme.

Hinata tímidamente se apretó más a él y los cubrió a ambos con las sábanas, se removió un tanto nerviosa. Itachi simplemente apretó su cabeza a su pecho y fingió dormir hasta que la sintió relajarse, una vez estaba seguro de que ella dormía, la miró con afecto y besó tiernamente su frente. Relajándose a su lado miró hacia el techo con una sonrisa. Se las había ingeniado para consumar su matrimonio y hasta había dado placer a su esposa sin usar las manos. Vaya que soy un genio, pensó antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse

 **¿Y? ¿Valió la pena la espera?... espero haber cumplido, guiños a MusaSpinelli que me adivinó ;)**

 **Espero sus comentarios, un abrazo y gracias por leer, favoritear y sus reviews**


	9. 9 reunión, sorpresas y nuevos cómplices

**Buenas a todos, muchas gracias por sus mensajes y comentarios. No puedo creer que este fic ya tiene 55 comentarios ¡55!, Además gracias por sus favoriteos y follows, es más de lo que imaginé tener en toda la historia. Un abrazotote.**

 **Sin más los dejo con la Historia. Como siempre Naruto es propiedad de Kishi-sensei y no mía, de serlo Itachi estaría vivito y coleando.**

Los primeros rayos del sol se comenzaban a colar por la ventana cuando los oscuros ojos de Itachi Uchiha comenzaron a abrirse.

El joven se despertó sintiendo un suave peso en su pecho, bajó la vista para encontrarse con su esposa, quien dormía acurrucada sobre él. Una sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro al observarla tan tranquila y con las mejillas sutilmente sonrojadas. Trató de moverse para observarla mejor, pero ella se apretó instintivamente más hacia él, buscando su calor. No pudo evitar compararla con una gatita.

Luego recordó todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos y se corrigió, su esposa no era una gatita sino una tigresa. Con interés la siguió observando un buen rato, entonces Hinata se removió, acomodándose de espaldas en la cama, por un momento Itachi se quedó quieto, esperando que ella despertara, pero ella seguía dormida. Nuevamente la recorrió con la mirada, y el deseo que lo había invadido la noche anterior volvió a despertar. Entonces con una risa traviesa, muy rara en él, decidió que era momento de darle los buenos días a su mujer.

Hinata se despertó con una sensación de hormigueo en su seno izquierdo, aún adormilada murmuró algo inentendible y su cuerpo se arqueó hacia arriba en búsqueda de la placentera sensación. Cuando los ojos perlas finalmente se abrieron, se encontraron con los oscuros cabellos que adornaban la cabeza de su marido, que brillaban tenuemente con los rayos del sol de la mañana, mientras él succionaba su pecho.

-¡Itachi!- exclamó la joven alarmada por las caricias matutinas de él. Mientras sus manos se dirigían a su cabeza para detenerlo. Al escuchar su suave voz, él succionó con más ahínco, sacándole un gemido.

Aun gimiendo, Hinata deslizó sus manos por el suave cabello azabache de él, rozando su cuero cabelludo suavemente con las uñas y finalmente llevando sus manos hacia la poderosa espalda. Con un "pop" él levantó la cabeza de su pecho para contemplarla. Apoyándose en sus antebrazos, desplazó su cuerpo, casi tumbándose sobre ella y acercó sus rostros, para darle a su esposa un beso de buenos días.

Respondiendo al beso, Hinata pensó que esa era una manera muy placentera de despertarse. Y luego se volvió algo mucho más delicioso cuando sintió la rodilla de su marido deslizarse entre sus piernas y acariciar su centro, haciéndola gemir.

Itachi continuaba sus caricias, mientras se embriagaba de las distintas expresiones que cruzaban el rostro de la mujer bajo él. Ella se arqueaba ante su toque y él temblaba, internamente, de impaciencia.

-¿I-Itachi?- lo llamó ella entre jadeos

-¿Hmm?- preguntó él sin detener la cadena de besos que estaba dando a su cuello.

-¿Tenemos...ah...que movernos... ¡oh!... al escritorio?- logró preguntar ella, entre jadeos, mientras él descendía con sus atenciones a su otro pecho.

Por un momento Itachi se detuvo, la observó fijamente y luego la miró con ojos divertidos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Creo que estaremos bien acá

-Pero...

-Tranquila- Itachi se acercó nuevamente para besarla, cuando un golpe en la puerta lo detuvo.

-¿Quién es?- gruñó, aún a centímetros de los suaves labios de su esposa.

-Aniki, soy yo- dijo su hermano desde el otro lado de la puerta- ¿Puedo entrar?

-¡no!- respondieron ambos ocupantes del cuarto.

-Hablar desde acá es molesto- se quejó el Uchiha menor- contaré hasta diez para que se pongan presentables y entraré de todos modos

Frustrado Itachi se separó de su esposa, se sentó y trató de alcanzar las sábanas, pero sus manos vendadas se lo impidieron.

Atenta a las acciones de su marido e intimidada por la amenaza de Sasuke de entrar al cuarto de todas formas, Hinata se sentó rápidamente, tomó las sábanas y los tapó a ambos, hasta el cuello.

Apenas se cubrió, la puerta se abrió para dar paso a un molesto Sasuke.

El moreno menor los observó un rato, su mirada deteniéndose un poco más en la sonrosada mujer que trataba de esconderse entre las sábanas.

-¿Qué ocurre ototo?- Preguntó el mayor, sin despegar la mirada de su hermano.

Aclarándose la garganta y mirando a su aniki el joven respondió:

-Padre requiere tu presencia con urgencia.

-¿Y para eso debías entrar tan impulsivamente?

-Hmm este aún es mi cuarto, hermano- respondió el más joven mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en el escritorio y un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

Itachi al ver su expresión, decidió que debería tener pronto una charla de hombre a hombre con él. Por suerte su mujer se encontraba demasiado preocupada de tapar cualquier centímetro de piel por debajo de su cuello para notarlo.

-Está bien - respondió con voz contenida el mayor - dile que estaré allí en unos minutos.

Entendiendo que había sido despachado el joven se retiró con un puchero de la habitación.

-Te ayudaré a vestirte- fue todo lo que dijo Hinata, mientras se enrollaba la sábana en su cuerpo y se levantaba a buscar ropa para él.

Al ver la tentadora figura de su esposa deslizarse por el cuarto, Itachi trató de contenerse, sabía que no era bueno hacer esperar a su padre.

La reunión con su progenitor, había sido bastante larga, en ella Fugaku lo había informado de ciertos asuntos del clan que debían resolverse, una vez hecho eso su padre le había explicado que ya era tiempo de que tomara más responsabilidades para así tener una transición gradual a su futuro cargo de líder de los Uchiha. Que él y Mikoto ya querían tomarse una merecida jubilación y para ello, Itachi y Hinata debían comenzar a prepararse para sus futuros puestos, aunque ambos estaban calificados, pues habían sido criados desde la cuna para liderar un clan. Itachi sabiendo que su padre estaba en lo correcto, no pudo sino asentir a sus palabras, pero en el fondo deseaba tener más tiempo para ser simplemente un ninja más de la aldea y disfrutar y conocer más a su esposa.

Adivinando el rumbo que habían tomado los pensamientos de su primogénito, Fugaku lo calmó diciendo que por ahora no había apuros en hacer el cambio de mando, pero esperaba que poco a poco se hiciera responsable de nuevos aspectos de liderar un clan tan afamado y orgulloso como el suyo.

Cuando Itachi creyó que todo estaba zanjado y se levantó para retirarse, la voz de su padre añadió.

-Debo decirte que tanto yo como tu madre estamos orgullosos de tu crecimiento- dijo el mayor con un gesto serio- luego con una sonrisa añadió- tu madre está ansiosa por ver a sus nietos y debo agregar que yo también.

Hinata, en tanto, se había vestido y se dispuso a ordenar la habitación, cabe decir, sin tomar en cuenta el escritorio ya que cada vez que lo miraba se le subían los colores a la cara.

Una vez había terminado, salió para ayudar a Mikoto con el desayuno y los demás labores del hogar. Con una sonrisa, caminó por los pasillos, y al llegar a la cocina fue recibida con un gran abrazo de su suegra.

Sorprendida por la efusividad de la mujer, Hinata le respondió algo dudosa.

Al ver la confusión de la joven Mikoto supo que se había dejado llevar por la emoción, por lo que trató de distraerla.

-Oh Hinata-chan, ¡qué bueno que ya despertaste!, preparé muchas cosas deliciosas para que las pruebes- dijo mientras la encaminaba a la mesa en donde un montón de comida la esperaba.

-¿Estamos celebrando algo?- preguntó la joven mientras que intentaba recordar si era una fecha importante.

-¡Claro que no! es solo que tenía ganas de preparar muchos platillos y probarlos. Son muy buenos para la salud.

-¿En serio?- preguntó la ojiperla con un poco de dudas. Mikoto simplemente asintió mientras comenzaba a servirle, no era buena idea decirle a la joven que todos aquellos platillos eran especialmente diseñados para una mujer embarazada.

Con una sonrisa vio como Hinata comenzaba a comer, y es que tras el espectáculo de anoche había una posibilidad de que Hinata estuviese esperando a su nieto y ella les daría lo mejor desde el primer día, como que su nombre era Mikoto Uchiha.

Mientras ambas mujeres charlaban y comían, Sasuke se sentó junto a ellas y se sirvió algo de arroz. Con un suspiró miró toda la comida y pensó que su madre era pésima al momento de disimular sus intenciones y que su cuñada era muy inocente o muy ingenua para notarlas. Ante aquel pensamiento, sus ojos se desviaron de la comida y se enfocaron en la ojiperla, que en esos momentos sonreía a su madre y se quedaron ahí un buen momento.

-¿...Sasuke-san?

¿Tan perdido en sus pensamientos estaba que no notó cuando ella le hablaba?

-hnn

Al ver que su hijo no contestaba, Mikoto repitió.

-Hinata- chan te pregunta si sabes si tu padre y su esposo se tardarán mucho en aquella reunión.

-Hn- molesto por alguna razón el Uchiha dejo de comer y se levantó de la mesa- Tenían que tratar varios asuntos, no sé cuánto tarden y no es de mi incumbencia. No soy su niñera, ustedes son sus esposas y no yo.- Ante la mirada sorprendida de ambas mujeres se retiró mientras decía que debía entrenar.

Sin saber qué pensar de aquel rudo comportamiento, Mikoto continuó instando a que Hinata comiera otro poco.

-Prueba este platillo, tiene espinaca que es muy rica en folato*.

Una vez que terminaron de comer Hinata se ofreció a levantar los platos de la mesa y lavarlos, pero Mikoto no la dejó. Entonces decidió barrer, pero Mikoto la sorprendió levantando un mueble y le prohibió volver a hacerlo. De más está decir que la joven estaba confundida por la actitud de la mujer hacia ella, ¿sería porque la última vez había quebrado muchos platos? ¿La consideraba Mikoto un peligro para sus pertenencias?, entristecida la joven decidió que debía salir a tomar algo de aire.

Mientras caminaba por el barrio, se dio cuenta de que algo estaba raro. No era que la gente la mirara fijamente, después de todo siempre llamaba la atención con sus blancos ojos y pelo índigo en la población de Uchiha de cabellos y ojos azabaches, lo raro era las expresiones en las personas que la miraban. Las mujeres, que en general le dedicaban miradas de envidia, ahora la miraban con tristeza y algo similar a la resignación. Los hombres la miraban con algo similar a la admiración, algunos incluso le sonreían aprobatoriamente y le decían cosas como "bien hecho" o "Así se hace", algunos llegaban más allá y le decían a sus esposas que "debían aprender de la futura matriarca".

Nerviosa por aquella atención, la ojiperla decidió apresurar sus pasos y hacer una visita al complejo Hyuga, sin ser consiente de un par de ojos negros que la observaban fijamente de forma calculadora.

En cuanto Itachi salió del estudio de su padre se encontró con un mensaje de Yamato. Tras recibir las buenas noticias, se dedicó a buscar a su mujer, pero no tuvo éxito.

Guiado por vagos comentarios hechos por su madre salió de la casa con rumbo al complejo Hyuga. Había dado unos pasos cuando notó los rumores y miradas que despertaba su presencia en los otros Uchiha, milagrosamente no fue interceptado por ninguna fémina y los hombres en general le miraban envidiosos o con admiración. Soltó un suspiro, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que las noticias de la consumación de su matrimonio ya se habían esparcido. Y es que con tanto público era imposible, solo esperaba que Hinata jamás se enterara de eso y que el chisme no llegara a oídos del patriarca o del consejo Hyuga.

Sus deseos se vieron truncados cuando divisó a su mujer a medio camino entre el complejo Hyuga y el Uchiha, conversando, si es que podía llamarse así, con los arrogantes ancianos de su clan.

Por un momento, pensó en apresurar el paso e interrumpir cualquier comentario venenoso que estuviesen lanzando a su esposa, pero luego lo pensó bien. Ya sabía que ella nunca le diría nada hasta que fuese muy tarde, y que trataría de suavizar sus faltas, dejándolo imposibilitado para actuar en contra de ellos.

Tomando su decisión y usando toda su habilidad ANBU, se acercó con sigilo, lo suficiente para escuchar lo que decían.

-¡Una vergüenza!- oyó exclamar a la anciana.

-Jamás creí que llegaría el día en que el nombre Hyuga se viese arrastrado de esta forma.- agregó el hombre mayor.

-Cuando te pedimos que cumplieras con tu deber de esposa y sellaras la unión, no esperábamos esta desfachatez.

-Eh...yo- trató de defenderse la joven, pero enseguida fue interrumpida por Hikaru

-Esto ha sido el colmo, te has comportado como una vulgar mujerzuela- Al escuchar aquellas palabras Itachi no pudo controlarse y se apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos junto a su esposa, como su marido era su deber protegerla, incluso de aquellos ancianos, sobretodo de esos ancianos.

-¿Ocurre algo honorables?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, pero disfrutando internamente las caras asustadas y sorprendidas de los mayores.

-Itachi-sama- Dijo la mujer, recuperando algo de su aplomo- solo informábamos de algunos cambios a su esposa.

-¿Cambios?- preguntó él curioso

-Como su cónyuge es bueno que sepa- dijo él anciano- Hinata tiene prohibida la entrada al complejo Hyuga y deberá ser sellada dentro de poco.

Decir que Itachi estaba furioso era quedarse corto, nadie pondría el dichoso sello en la frente de su mujer.

-Eso no ocurrirá- dijo con su ira apenas contenida.

-Lo siento Uchiha-sama- dijo de forma arrogante la anciana- pero no es de su incumbencia como se maneja el byakugan,

-Me importa cuando está en el rostro de mi esposa- dijo él firmemente- Ella es una Uchiha ahora, la futura matriarca del clan, y si son sabios le mostrarán el respeto que merece.- ante esta última frase, activó su línea sanguínea, enfatizando sus palabras- ahora, si me disculpan, hay cosas más importante que yo y mi mujer debemos hacer- y con aquellas palabras, rodeó la cintura de Hinata, que aún estaba en shock, y la encaminó lejos de aquellos desagradables, dejándolos con la palabra en la boca. Ya pensaría en la venganza, pero ya tenía claro una cosa: los haría sufrir.

Habían avanzado un buen trecho, de vuelta al complejo Uchiha, cuando él detuvo sus pasos y miró fijamente a su compañera.

-¿Esposa? ¿Estás bien?

Hinata que hasta ese momento había mantenido la triste mirada en el suelo, levantó la vista a los oscuros ojos y pudo notar la genuina preocupación por su bienestar. Fingiendo una sonrisa, contestó:

-Si...estoy bien...

-¿Segura?- preguntó él incrédulo

En un momento Hinata lo rodeaba con los brazos y su rostro se escondía en su pecho.

-Lo estoy ahora, gracias por defenderme

Avergonzado por aquel gesto, y a la vez encantado por él, se alejó un poco de ella.

-Bueno entonces, exigiré mi recompensa

-¿Re...recompensa?- Preguntó ella sin entender las palabras del azabache.

Por toda respuesta Itachi besó a su esposa con pasión y luego susurró a su oído

-Este es solo un adelanto, me cobraré el resto esta noche- Hinata se puso tan roja como un tomate, divertido, él continuó- Ahora que hemos resuelto eso, tengo una sorpresa para ti-y comenzó a caminar siendo seguido al rato por su joven esposa, ambos completamente ignorantes de los nuevos rumores que se formaban.

Hinata no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, la sorpresa de Itachi era una casa, hermosa, de dos pisos y amplio patio. Maravillada, olvidó el horrible encuentro con los del consejo y miró a su marido, sin palabras.

-Aún no está terminada, pero quería mostrártela.

-Es hermosa...gracias

-Me gustaría que te encargaras de decorarla, después de todo serás la dueña y quiero que te sientas cómoda.

Conmovida ante aquel gesto, la joven se propuso hacer algo para él. En un gesto de valor, tomó su mano mientras se alejaban de aquel lugar.

-¿Qué tal unos dangos?- Y ante aquella invitación, él no supo sino sonreír. Porque a pesar de ser un matrimonio por conveniencia, sin amor, al menos contaba con la amistad y gran compañía de su esposa.

Una vez que habían comido y charlado, ambos jóvenes salieron de la tienda con rumbo a la mansión Uchiha, cuando fueron detenidos por un escandaloso grito, seguido de unos fuertes ladridos.

-¡Hey Hinata!- Un joven castaño y su perro se acercaron corriendo hacia ella

-¿Kiba-kun?- alcanzó a preguntar ella, antes de ser tomada en brazos y girada en el aire.

Itachi, miraba la escena confundido, dispuesto a repeler a aquel joven de su esposa, pero el escucharla carcajear, lo hizo comprender que ella no estaba disconforme con aquella atención, la disfrutaba. Lejos de relajarse, aquel pensamiento hizo que se tensara aún más. No le gustaba. Dispuesto a hacer conocida su presencia dio un paso hacia adelante, solo para ser interrumpido por una presencia que hasta a él se le había pasado por alto.

-Es suficiente Kiba- Dijo un joven de gafas- ¿Por qué? Porque Hinata puede marearse, además es una mujer casada y por lo tanto no puedes tomarte esas libertades con ella en plena calle, menos aún con su marido a su lado...

-¿Shino-kun?- preguntó la ojiperla, una vez que el Inuzuka la dejó en el suelo.

-Hinata, es un gusto volver a verte- dijo el domador de insectos mientras se acercaba a ella y desordenaba sus cabellos.

-¿No que habías dicho que había que guardar distancias?- preguntó el castaño, robando las palabras de la boca de Itachi, ¿Es que pensaban ignorarlo todo el tiempo?, irritado por aquella situación el Uchiha aclaró su garganta, llamando la atención de los jóvenes.

Su mujer sonrojada, y aún con una sonrisa en su rostro, los presentó.

-Itachi, ellos son Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka- Un ladrido interrumpió la presentación- y por su puesto Akamaru- Con un asentimiento de la cabeza Itachi saludó a los jóvenes y al gigantesco perro.

-Shino-kun, Kiba-kun y Akamaru-kun, él es Uchiha Itachi, mi marido.

Al escuchar como Hinata lo presentaba como su marido, algo de la tensión en Itachi disminuyó.

-¿Así que este es el culpable de que ya no te veamos tan seguido?- preguntó Kiba mirando al Uchiha con gesto desafiante

-¡Kiba-kun!- exclamó la ojiperla- No te preocupes Itachi, sólo está bromeando, ¿No es así Shino-kun?- El Aburame, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Indignado Kiba decidió defenderse.

-Que no es broma, llevas más de un mes sin aparecerte- girándose hacia Itachi, lo miró sospechosamente, volviendo su mirada preocupada a la muchacha a la que consideraba su hermanita, le preguntó- ¿Te ha lastimado o forzado a hacer algo que no quieras?... he escuchado rumores bastante inquietantes...

No se necesitaba ser un genio, para saber a qué rumores se refería, la única al parecer que se mantenía ignorante era justamente su protagonista.

Itachi irritado por la implicación de las palabras del "chico perro", decidió interrumpirlo y aclararle que él jamás haría algo que dañara a su mujer, al menos no conscientemente.

-Jamás dañaría a mi esposa, juré protegerla y cumplo con mi deber.

Al ver que los ánimos se calentaban, Hinata miró suplicante a Shino, quien decidió intervenir.

-Uchiha- san no debe preocuparse, él siempre hace esta clase de bromas ¿Por qué? porque esa es la forma en que demuestra su cariño y preocupación por nuestra querida compañera de equipo. Aunque debo agregar que si usted la lastima de alguna forma, yo mismo me encargaré de que reciba su castigo… porque ella es como nuestra querida hermanita y el corazón del equipo Kurenai.

Itachi no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado. Por una parte ambos muchachos estaban dispuestos a enfrentarse a él, Uchiha Itachi, para proteger a su esposa, por otro lado pudo constatar que ambos sostenían solo sentimientos fraternales hacia ella, y al parecer ella también. No sabía por qué eso lo aliviaba, pero lo hacía.

-Si eso sucede- respondió- yo mismo me entregaré a ustedes para recibir mi castigo.

Sus palabras, al parecer, fueron las indicadas.

Kiba soltó una gran risotada, mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del azabache.

-Me gusta tu actitud Uchiha, pero no es como si pudieras esconderte de nosotros, después de todo somos el mejor equipo de rastreo de Konoha.- Un pequeño, pequeñísimo, escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Itachi. La amenaza oculta era evidente: Si lastimaba a Hinata, no tendría donde ocultarse.

Una sensación húmeda se apoderó de su mano, cuando bajó la mirada pudo ver al enorme perro blanco lamiéndolo, en lo que supuso era un gesto de aceptación.

El imperturbable Aburame miraba la escena y la expresión que Hinata tenía en su rostro, ella era feliz y eso le bastaba.

-Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos, Kiba ya entregó su mensaje. Uchiha-san, Hinata- con un gesto de su cabeza, el de las gafas se despidió mientras avanzaba por las calles.

-¡Shino!- exclamó el Inuzuka, mientras lo seguía, con un gesto de su mano se despidió de los esposos, no sin antes agregar- Ya sabes que cuentas con nosotros- ante el asentimiento de la muchacha, llamó a su peludo compañero y juntos se alejaron corriendo, tras el Aburame.

-Lo siento por eso- dijo la joven, con las mejillas ruborizadas y la sonrisa aún en el rostro.

-No hay nada que sentir, se nota que te tienen mucho aprecio- respondió él calmadamente.

-Aun así, a veces suelen ser bastante sobreprotectores.

-Cuando esté listo nuestro hogar, puedes invitarlos a visitarnos, parecen unos buenos muchachos.

-¿En serio?- preguntó la joven algo incrédula.

Ante el asentimiento de su marido el rostro de Hinata se transformó de alegría. Itachi se sintió extrañado ante aquel gesto.

-¿A qué se debe tanta sorpresa?

Ante la pregunta, la joven se calló un momento, para luego continuar, con algo de tristeza.

-Shino-kun y Kiba-kun, no tenían permitido entrar al complejo.

Itachi la miró, esperando pacientemente a que continuara.

-Cada vez que nos reuníamos, debía ser en casa de alguno de ellos o un campo de entrenamiento.

-¿A qué se debía eso? ¿Por qué Hiashi-san haría algo así con sus compañeros?- preguntó extrañado

-Bueno- contestó la chica algo dudosa- no es que mi padre lo haya prohibido, la verdad dudo que lo supiera.

-¿Los ancianos?

La joven asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Le dijeron alguna vez los motivos de aquella prohibición?

-Si...Hikaru-sama es alérgico a los perros, por eso no toleraba a Kiba ni a Akamaru. En cuanto a Shino, Himitsu-sama tiene cierta fobia a los insectos...en especial a las cucarachas...

Itachi absorbió aquella información y le aseguró de que en su nueva casa, podría recibirlos cuando quisiera.

Tras aquellas palabras ambos caminaron en silencio.

Hinata pensaba en lo bueno que era su marido con ella, a pesar de sus múltiples faltas como mujer y que debía agradecer su amabilidad…quizás le tejería una bufanda.

Itachi en cambio, tenía su cabeza ocupada en su plan de venganza. Una sonrisa malvada, igual a la de su hermano menor, se apoderó de sus labios, ya sabía quiénes serían sus cómplices. Después de todo, ellos querían que Hinata fuese feliz tanto como él y habían sido testigos, desde hace mucho, de los malos tratos de aquellos odiosos ancianos.

Enfocó su mirada en la figura de su esposa, que seguía ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, su ropa ancha y gestos tímidos. La recordó en su boda, con aquel ajustado kimono, caminando apenas por la falta de aire y su cómica cara de pescado, todo por culpa de las venenosas palabras de aquellos que supuestamente debían guiarla.

En ese momento decidió que haría todo lo posible por hacerla ver lo que sus ojos veían. Para ello debía hacer principalmente dos cosas:

debía cortar toda influencia de los miembros del consejo

Debía demostrarle lo hermosa y capaz que era.

Así que poniéndose en marcha, en especial la segunda parte de su plan, en cuanto llegaron a la mansión, la guío al cuarto, de donde no saldrían hasta bien entrada la mañana del siguiente día.

 **¿Y qué les pareció? Ya se viene la venganza, y si pensaron que Sasuke era un vengador, esperen a ver qué hace Itachi. El hombre es paciente, pero todo hombre alcanza su límite.**

 **Otra cosa, estoy pensando en alguna forma celebrar el haber pasado los 50 reviews, si tienen alguna idea, será bienvenida.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos

Antes que cualquier cosa quiero dar mis más sinceras y profundas disculpas por no haber actualizado. Me convertí, sin querer, en una de las cosas que más odio de FanFiction, un autor que no actualiza…

La verdad es que en estos momentos mi vida está de cabezas (me ha pasado de todo) y no había tenido tiempo siquiera de ingresar a FF, solo ahora he podido sentarme a leer todos sus mensajes y comprendo que muchas quieran matarme porque esperaban que hubiera otro capítulo, pero quería que supieran que no me he olvidado de la historia, pero no he podido dedicarme a ella.

A todos los que me han escrito ya sea en los reviews y en PM, les agradezco sus mensajes de ánimos, retos y preocupación, solo les pido que me tengan un poquito más de paciencia, prometo volver pronto y recargada. Probablemente, si todo va bien, este fin de semana o a mediados de la próxima esta nota será reemplazada por un largo capitulo y volveré a actualizar en el ritmo normal.

Un abrazo y muchas gracias por el apoyo y su comprensión.

The Eternal Rise.

PD IMPORTANTE: En cuanto a la celebración de los 50 reviews, dos de las sugerencias más repetidas eran escribir lemons y hacer oneshot basados en pedidos de ustedes…lo de los limones denlo por hecho, se vienen más en este fic. Por otro lado pueden empezar a hacer sugerencias para los one-shot, ya sea en forma de review o PM, con la condición de que deben ser frases simples o preguntas para que yo pueda desarrollarlas libremente, ejemplo: 1) Me gustaría una historia donde Itachi y Hinata fueran enemigos mortales o 2) ¿Qué pasaría si a Hinata le robaran un bollo de canela?.

No necesariamente deben ser de Itachi y Hinata, pero hay parejas o personajes que no me gustaría escribir (ej: NaruSaku o ItaSaku ). También pueden indicar su clasificación preferida, pero eso será considerado solo una sugerencia (ejemplo: "quiero un horror fic donde Hinata y Naruto sean pareja" … no significa que no lo intente, pero se habrán dado cuenta que lo mío va por el otro lado). Así que ya saben, espero pronto poder actualizar este fic y agregar aquellos inspirados en vuestras peticiones

Eso es todo por ahora. Un abrazo y nos estamos leyendo


	11. 10 ¡Venganza!

**Buenas a todos, por fin puedo actualizar y ¡se siente taaaaaaaaan bien! Nuevamente les agradezco todos sus bellos mensajes y comentarios y sobretodo su paciencia, espero poder actualizar como corresponde.**

 **Este capítulo no tiene tanto ItaHina como los anteriores y es algo que muchos esperaban ver…la venganza, espero no haber quedado corta, no es tan sangrienta como algunos pedían ajjaja.**

 **Este capítulo va para todos vosotros en especial a Musa Spinelli quien sugirió las cucarachas.**

 **Como ya saben no soy dueña de nada** **. Un abrazo**

¿Cómo era que había llegado a esto?. Se preguntó por enésima vez Itachi mientras se acomodaba, otra vez, escuchando a los actuales líderes de dos de los clanes más importantes de Konoha y sus opiniones sobre su reciente comportamiento.

Atrás de él, también sujetos a aquel sermón, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hanabi Hyuga y Neji Hyuga, trataban de fingir sentirse apenados. Pero él sabía perfectamente, que a pesar de todo, ninguno se arrepentía de lo que habían hecho, él tampoco lo sentía.

Después de todo...sus acciones habían sido por una buena causa. Su mujer.

* * *

\- Creo que ya puedes dejar de usar las vendas- dijo su esposa mientras observaba sus manos y aplicaba un poco más de ungüento curativo. Sentir aquellas suaves manos en su piel le relajaba.

-¿Estás segura?- Preguntó él, no por desconfianza a su habilidad, sino porque no deseaba que aquella intimidad que habían logrado, cuando cada mañana ella revisaba sus heridas, desapareciera. Después de todo tener las manos imposibilitadas por un tiempo no había sido tan malo, en especial cuando eso significaba que requería la ayuda de aquella mujer con quien se había desposado para ciertas cosas, a él le gustaba ser independiente, pero había descubierto que a veces estaba bien depender de otros.

\- Si...puede que estén aún sensibles al roce, pero ya puedes hacer sellos sin problemas ni dolor- las palabras de su esposa lo sacaron de sus divagaciones y le recordaron algo que se había prometido hace algunos días: Darle una lección a los ancianos Hyuga.

\- Comprendo- dijo él levantándose de improviso y acercándose a la puerta - Tengo algo que hacer, puede que me demore, asi que no esperes por mi para almorzar- y con aquellas palabras se alejó de su casa con un solo objetivo en mente: Venganza.

* * *

\- ¡Por fin llegas!- Un chico de cabellos alborotados y marcas en sus mejillas exclamó, mientras hacía gestos desde una de las mesas de Ichiraku Ramen. Itachi se acercó con calma hacia los ocupantes de aquella mesa.

-Buenos días- saludó al Inuzuka y al Aburame- agradezco que hayan aceptado reunirse conmigo.

\- No es problema alguno, pues si afecta a Hinata nos afecta a nosotros porque después de todo somos un equipo- le respondió Shino con calma.

-¡Bien dicho Shino! ahora Itachi, cuéntanos qué es lo que necesitas de nosotros- Dijo Kiba, secundado de los ladridos de Akamaru.

Itachi se maravilló de la lealtad que aquellos chicos, y perro, albergaban hacia su esposa y sabiendo que podía contar con ellos comenzó a explicarle su plan y las razones que lo habían llevado a tomar aquella medida.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la mansión Uchiha, Hinata había quedado un tanto sorprendida ante aquella repentina partida de Itachi, ella había planeado celebrar juntos la recuperación de su esposo, y ahora se encontraba sin saber bien que hacer, Mikoto aún no le permitía ayudarla en las labores del hogar, su marido no estaba, tampoco su cuñado y su suegro no hablaba mucho...

Con un suspiro la ojiperla se dijo que era un buen momento para salir y ponerse al día con sus amigas.

Mientras caminaba por el complejo Uchiha no podía sacarse la sensación de que alguien la observaba, ella sabía que no era extraño, siempre que salía resaltaba en aquel clan de ojos y cabellos oscuros, pero algo se sentía diferente, con sutileza miró hacia todos lados, escaneando la zona, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal y estuvo a punto de activar su byakugan, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, convencida de que era solo cosa de ella y que nada ocurría.

* * *

\- ¿Aquellos viejos se atrevieron a insinuar ponerle aquel maldito sello?- Gruñó más que dijo Kiba tras escuchar la palabras de Itachi, quien se limitó a asentir su respuesta.

\- Ni siquiera los detiene el hecho de que esté casada fuera de su clan, esto ha llegado muy lejos por esto cuente con nosotros para protegerla Uchiha-san- agregó el joven de gafas oscuras con voz calmada, pero Itachi podía escuchar la ira contenida en el zumbido de sus insectos.

\- Como les expliqué, necesito su ayuda para darles una lección, no será posible sin ustedes.

\- Cuenta con nosotros - exclamó Kiba, ya más calmado - pero necesitamos algo más ¡Akamaru ve por ellos! - con un ladrido el enorme perro blanco desapareció a una velocidad increíble.

Medianamente sorprendido por la destreza del niken, Itachi miró al Inuzuka en búsqueda de una explicación. Intuyendo aquello, el Aburame se dirigió al Uchiha.

\- Si bien su plan es bueno, existe una forma de facilitar nuestro trabajo, y eso es contando con alguien que esté dentro - Una sonrisa cómplice afloró en los tres ocupantes de aquella mesa, tras un cómplice silencio, un ladrido los hizo enfocar la mirada en los recién llegados.

\- ¿Nos necesitaban para algo?

\- ¿Dónde está onee-sama?

* * *

Hinata ya había salido del recinto Uchiha, pero aún sentía aquella extraña sensación, estaba nerviosa, al punto que sentía el estómago un poco revuelto. Tratando de serenar sus ánimos ingresó a la florería Yamanaka.

\- ¡Bienvenido a la tienda! ¿Ehh? ¡Hinata! - Unos brazos la envolvieron efusivamente

-Bue...nos dias Ino- saludó la joven de ojos perla, un poco falta de aire. La rubia sonrió maquiavélicamente mientras apretaba más el abrazo.

-¡Ahora debes contarme con lujo de detalles cómo te ha tratado la vida de casada! ¿Es Itachi tan bueno en la cama como en las misiones? He escuchado unos rumores increibles...

Sonrojada ante aquella pregunta, Hinata se preguntó si había sido correcto reunirse directamente con su rubia amiga, sin Tenten ni Sakura para distraer su atención de ella. Al menos había olvidado aquella extraña sensación.

\- ¿Por qué no me cuentas todo mientras comemos algo?

* * *

Habían pasado horas planificando cada detalle, repasando cada paso a dar y función de cada uno. Cuando todos estaban conformes, decidieron que debían actuar lo más pronto posible, al día siguiente comenzaba la misión.

Ya era tarde, por lo que cuando no hubo más que agregar, cada uno de los involucrados se retiró hacia sus respectivos hogares, Itachi sentía que se había ganado, de alguna forma, la aprobación de los demás, y sintió extrañamente aliviado por ello. Camino a casa, pasó por una tienda de dulces para su esposa.

\- Hola guapo ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?.- lo atendió una joven de cabellos castaños que se le hizo extrañamente familiar a pesar de que no reconocía su rostro, ignorando aquella sensación, Itachi se limitó a ordenar media docena de bollos de canela.

La sonriente joven trató de coquetearle mientras le entregaba el paquete de dulces, pero se detuvo al ver el anillo que adornaba la mano del apuesto muchacho.

\- Yo...lo siento - dijo ella a modo de disculpas y cogiendo otro dulce desde el mostrador- esto es por las molestias, de seguro a su esposa le encantará.

Si saber bien cómo responder, Itachi simplemente asintió con la cabeza, mientras entregaba el dinero, para luego voltearse y dirigirse a su hogar.

Cuando llegó a casa, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su mujer pero no la encontró, Mikoto le informó que ella había salido a reunirse con sus amigas y que no volvería hasta unas horas.

Con un suspiro Itachi decidió sorprender a Hinata al ir a recogerla, cuando estaba a punto de salir, un mensajero de parte de la Hokage le informó que debía ir a la torre enseguida. Sabiendo que debía cumplir, dejó los dulces en la mesa con una nota a su esposa.

Una hora más tarde Hinata entraba a la mansión Uchiha tras una intensa conversación con Ino, Tenten y Sakura, quienes se unieron más tarde, con una sonrisa se acercó a la cocina pues a pesar de que pasó la mayor parte de la tarde sonrojada como un tomate, y evadiendo preguntas acerca de su vida de casada, había sido bueno ponerse al día con ellas mientras comían y tomaban te.

Una vez en la cocina, vio un paquete y una nota dirigida a ella.

"Esposa

Fui llamado a la Torre Hokage, te compré unos dulces camino a casa, espero que te gusten.

Itachi".

La sonrisa de Hinata se amplió al ver aquel gesto, se llevó una mano a su vientre, la verdad había comido mucho con las chicas, pero los dulces tenían un olor delicioso, tomó uno y comenzó a mordisquearlo, pero tras unos cuantos mordiscos su estómago comenzó a resentirse, en una rápida carrera, en medio de la cual sin querer botó los demás dulces, llegó al baño y devolvió los alimentos consumidos a lo largo del día, incluido aquel delicioso dulce.

En unos momentos, y al escuchar las arcadas, Mikoto se encontraba al lado de su nuera, sujetando sus cabellos. Agotada, la joven se dejó cambiar por la Uchiha y se recostó en la cama, donde rápidamente se quedó dormida. Mikoto observó a su hija política dormir y sus ojos se iluminaron con esperanza...¿Podría ser un signo de que por fin tendría un nieto?.

Itachi no llegó a casa hasta bien entrada la noche, con un suspiro se recostó al lado de su dormida esposa.

Al día siguiente Hikaru Hyuga se levantó muy temprano y comenzó a realizar sus ejercicios matinales, como todo buen Hyuga se entrenaba constantemente en cuerpo y espíritu, aunque ya no con la intensidad de antes, se encontraba en eso cuando escuchó un grito desde la habitación adyacente. Sin dudarlo activó su byakugan, una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios. Himitsu había despertado al resto de la casa por una simple cucaracha, como un ninja como él podía temerle a un simple insecto era algo que no entendía. Echó un último vistazo y soltó un suspiro al ver como su compañero anciano ordenaba a los miembros del bouke que limpiaran la habitación.

Para Himitsu Hyuga el día no había comenzado bien, se despertó con una extraña sensación de algo caminando por su cara, sólo para darse cuenta de que era una enorme, oscura, horrible y diabólica cucaracha. A pesar de que había ordenado a los miembros de la rama secundaria limpiar la habitación, no habían logrado dar con el desagradable insecto.

Pero eso no era todo, a lo largo de su rutina diaria, aquel demonio de seis patas se le seguía apareciendo, y para ser sinceros el normalmente compuesto anciano se encontraba con los nervios de punta: primero había aparecido en su cara al despertar, luego entre sus zapatos al momento de querer ponérselos, nadando como si nada en el té de su desayuno, incluso en la taza del baño cuando fue a hacer sus necesidades y cada vez que llamaba a alguien para que le diera caza, desaparecía como nada.

\- ¿Aún temeroso de que te vaya a asesinar un pequeño insecto?- Pregunto la anciana Hikaru con burla en su voz.

\- No sabes de lo que hablas- respondió cortante a la mujer, que había pasado gran parte de la mañana burlándose de él y sus miedos.

\- claro que lo sé, eres un anciano del consejo y no debes dar mal ejemplo, actúas como un cobarde- aquella palabras hicieron enfurecer al anciano, ya le haría pagar a aquella vieja entrometida. Su mirada se desvió hacia uno de los pasillos, donde la maldita cucaracha lo estaba ¿Saludando?. Sin dedicarle una palabra a la mujer, se dirigió hacia aquel animal dispuesto a acabar con aquella tortura de una vez por todas.

La cucaracha al verlo acercarse se dirigió hacia la habitación del anciano, quien la siguió. En un momento la cucaracha se detuvo, los ojos del anciano se abrieron como dos enormes platos, mientras una obscura avalancha compuesta de miles de insectos se precipitaba sobre él.

\- ¿Nos habremos sobrepasado?- Preguntó el de gafas oscuras a su compañero que apenas aguantaba las carcajadas, mientras terminaba de retirar a sus insectos de la escena del crimen.

\- ¡bromeas! eso estuvo genial, ahora sólo debo esperar mi turno- respondió el otro entre risas, mientras ambos observaban cómo la otra vieja y otros Hyuga entraban a la habitación a ver qué ocurría y se encontraban con el anciano desmayado a quien le salía espuma por la boca mientras murmuraba algo sobre tsunamis y cucarachas.

\- ¡Qué esperan! lleven a Himitsu- sama a su cama y llamen a un doctor- Una voz se impuso, poniendo las cosas en orden, mientras los demás obedecían Neji Hyuga, dirigió su mirada a la ventana, y lanzó una mirada de reprimenda a los otros dos, de verdad se habían pasado. Solo esperaba que esto no se le saliera de control.

Himitsu Hyuga despertó con un salto y se incorporó rápidamente con el byakugan activo mientras recorría cada rincón de la habitación por signos de cucarachas, al ver que no había nada, se relajó un poco y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, dando paso a Hanabi Hyuga quien al verlo despierto hizo un gesto hacia el hombre mientras se acercaba a él. El anciano hizo una pequeña venía con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

\- Supe que tuvo un desmayo y decidí venir a ver como se encontraba- Anunció la heredera.

\- Estoy mejor Hanabi- sama, agradezco su preocupación.

\- Ahora, el doctor no encontró nada mal con usted, así que si me permite saber a qué se debe su desmayo, quizás pueda ayudarlo- agregó la muchacha con preocupación en su voz.

Ante aquella oferta, el anciano decidió contarle a la chica sobre aquella cucaracha demoniaca y la ola de insectos que se le había venido encima.

Hanabi, quien usaba todo su autocontrol para no reírse con todas sus fuerzas, forzó una expresión horrorizada y de empatía a las desventuras del anciano.

-No puedo creer que algo así ocurra en el complejo Hyuga, menos aún en una de las habitaciones de la rama principal, debemos tomar acciones inmediatas.

\- Tiene usted toda la razón, pero ya hice que la buscaran por todo el lugar, pero nadie fue capaz de dar con ella, aún con el byakugan activo.

\- No se preocupe Himitsu-sama - le aseguró la joven- si no podemos encontrarla con los ojos, lo haremos con la nariz.- El anciano algo confundido asintió, sin notar la sonrisa conspiratoria en los labios de su acompañante.

* * *

Ya era media tarde cuando Hikaru Hyuga se encontraba revisando algunos papeles y cartas, entonces olfateó el aire, su nariz se arrugó y su cuerpo se tensó por un segundo para luego liberar un enorme estornudo.

Con un fluido movimiento, la anciana se incorporó, liberando otro estornudo en el proceso. Su mirada se endureció. Sólo había una explicación ante aquellos estornudos: alguien había ingresado un perro a la mansión, con paso decidido salió de su oficina, quien quiera que fuese el responsable, lo haría pagar caro.

A medida que se acercaba a la fuente perruna de sus estornudos, estos iban aumentando en intensidad y sus ojos lloraban. Oh, como haría sufrir a quien haya entrado a una de esas bestias.

Su expresión fue de mediana sorpresa cuando llegó a la fuente, que no era otra que la habitación continua a la suya, la habitación de Himitsu Hyuga. Con un brusco gesto, abrió la puerta para encontrarse a unos cinco perros de distintos tamaños y colores recorriendo la habitación olfateando por todos lados.

-¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?- Preguntó molesta, dispuesta a castigar a quien sea que estuviese a cargo de aquella intrusión.

Varios ojos se enfocaron en ella, mientras los perros seguían buscando quien sabe qué.

-¡Exijo que estas bestias sean expulsadas de la mansión en este momento! – Gritó encolerizada a Neji quien se encontraba dentro de la habitación junto a un Inuzuka que se le hacía extrañamente conocido.

-Eso no será posible Hikaru- sama – respondió el joven genio.

-¿Te atreves a desobedecerme? - preguntó la mujer irritada tras una serie de estornudos, mientras hacía unos sellos que hicieron que Neji se tensara en anticipación al dolor, pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de alguien.

-¿Ocurre algo Hikaru-sama? – pregunto Hanabi Hyuga mientras entraba al cuarto y acariciaba a uno de los perros.

-¡Claro que ocurre algo! – Dijo la mujer mientras apuntaba a Neji- este muchacho se niega a seguir mis órdenes y sacar a estos perros de la mansión.

-Oh ¡así que es eso! – dijo la muchacha- lamentablemente Neji no puede seguir sus órdenes, pues fue Himitsu- sama quien siguiendo mi consejo contrató a unos especialistas del clan Inuzuka para acabar con la plaga.

-¿Su consejo? –preguntó la anciana algo más calmada, pero aún con ataques de estornudos.

-Claro- respondió Hanabi con una sonrisa, mientras uno de los perros se lanzaba sobre la anciana derrumbándola al suelo y comenzaba a lengüetearla – ¡Veo que usted le agrada! ¿No creen que son muy lindos? Le pediré a padre que me permita tener uno en casa- otro perro comenzó a lamer a la anciana- Usted debería tener uno también, son muy buena compañía.

Cuando nadie respondió, la muchacha se volteó para encontrarse con la anciana desmayada y la cara llena de ronchas por donde la lamieron los perros.

-Vaya, de verdad que era alérgica- dijo Hanabi con sorpresa.

\- Creo que nos pasamos un poco - Agregó Neji, mientras Kiba trataba de alejar a los perros de la cara de la anciana, los cachorros de Akamaru aún no estaban totalmente entrenados. Un ladrido del enorme perro blanco bastó para que los cachorros la dejaran en paz.

De pronto todos se tensaron

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- Preguntó Himitsu al ver a Hikaru desmayada, y con la cara con rochas y levemente inflamada, en su habitación.

-No es nada- dijo Kiba- es solo que ya encontramos a la cucaracha que tanto le disgustaba Hyuga-sama.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde está?- preguntó el anciano a modo de respuesta los ocupantes concientes de la habitación apuntaron hacia la ubicación del insecto, Hikaru lentamente giró su mirada hacia su hombro donde pudo ver a la cucaracha endemoniada saludándolo antes de caer desmayado por segunda vez en el día al lado de la otra anciana.

Hanabi tanteó con el pie a los ancianos, pero ambos seguían desmayados.

-Esto fue más fácil de lo que creí, son todos tuyos- Itachi apareció dispuesto a realizar su parte: la tortura.

Comenzaba a hacer los sellos necesarios para realizar el Mangekyō Sharingan, cuando una autoritaria voz sorprendió a los ocupantes de la habitación.

-¿Alguien podría explicarme qué sucede aquí y porqué dos de los miembros del consejo se encuentran desmayados?

Tanto Hiashi Hyuga como Fugaku Uchiha, quien había ido a hablar acerca de asuntos de clanes, miraban con asombro y enojo aquella escena.

Hanabi, Neji, Kiba, Shino e Itachi cruzaron miradas. El resto de la venganza tendría que quedar para otra ocasión, ahora los esperaba un lago sermón.

* * *

Itachi volvió a acomodarse incómodo tras pasar tanto rato en la misma posición, mientras pensaba en qué estaría haciendo su esposa en esos momentos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, una ignorante Hinata trataba de calmar a una muy desilusionada Mikoto quien había comenzado a llorar en el momento en que supo que Hinata había tenido su ciclo femenino menstrual de forma normal y que su vómito sólo había sido debido a exceso de comida.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya agradado el capítulo, como siempre espero sus comentarios y críticas, todo es bien recibido. Sé que la ortografía no es la mejor, pero no revisé bien porque quería subir pronto el capítulo.**

 **En cuanto a la celebración, han llegado más peticiones que las que esperé asi que pondré como fecha límite hasta mañana a media noche, asi que ya saben si quieren hacer una petición tienen hasta entonces para hacerlo (si tienen dudas de cómo, lean la nota de disculpas que escribí anteriormente).**

 **Nuevamente gracias por su apoyo, un abrazo.**


	12. 12 Un vergonzoso accidentemal entendido

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Solo les quiero decir que los quiero mucho y agradezco todos los hermosos comentarios que me hacen llegar. Hacen que mi corazón se hinche de amor y felicidad.**

 **En este capi verán a un personaje al que muchos estaban esperando…¿Quién será? Tienen que leer para descubrirlo**

 **Bueno, como saben no soy dueña de nada, mi inspiraciones son Naruto, L. Sands y sus comentarios.**

 **Un abrazo enorme**

* * *

Itachi Uchiha escuchaba atentamente, como siempre, las instrucciones de la Hokage, pero ni su expresión fría ni su postura relajada podían esconder el gran enojo que sentía y que hacía que la temperatura de la oficina en donde se encontraba bajara drásticamente e hiciera sentir constantes escalofríos a los otros ocupantes.

¿La razón de este comportamiento? Hace más de una semana que no veía a su esposa. Todo por una misión, a la cual le fue negada la participación.

-...Es por eso que he decidido enviarlos en una misión de captura en el país de las flores- terminó Tsunade.

Ante esta última frase, la temperatura del cuarto se normalizó un poco. Hinata se encontraba en el país de las flores en una misión de rastreo.

\- Acá están todos los datos- dijo la sannin entregándole un pergamino a Itachi- deben encontrarse con el otro equipo y recibir la información recopilada del blanco, una vez que eso ocurra el equipo de rastreo debe regresar enseguida, tengo otra misión para ellos - Apenas salieron esas palabras de los pintados labios de la Hokage, ella supo que no eran las correctas. La temperatura del cuarto, volvía a ser heladísima. ¡Y eso que era verano!.

Por eso, aclarándose la garganta agregó - aunque dejo aquello a la discreción del líder de equipo. Parten en unas horas.

Con un asentimiento de los ninjas la oficina quedó vacía a excepción de la Hokage quien tomó una copa y la llenó de sake, se lo merecía...después de todo, era difícil controlar a un Uchiha celoso.

* * *

Itachi y su equipo ANBU habían llegado al punto en donde deberían encontrar al equipo de rastreo. Estaban en un pequeño claro en un bosque que quedaba en medio de dos pequeñas villas, pero era tarde y no había rastro del otro equipo, lo que hizo preocupar al azabache.

En un pestañeo activó su sharingan, preparado para cualquier ataque sorpresa,

Una enorme sombra se abalanzó sobre ellos y cuando Itachi estaba listo para atacar, un ladrido lo detuvo.

En cosa de segundos su mano estaba llena de baba de Akamaru que lo saludaba alegremente.

-¡Ya era hora de que llegaran!- lo saludó Kiba desde lo alto de un árbol.

-Los estábamos esperando- agregó Shino desde su lugar tras un tronco.- hay comida aún caliente para que consuman mientras les damos la información que necesitan.

\- Se lo agradecemos, pero no será necesario- dijo el ANBU con máscara de águila, mientras se encaminaban hacia el campamento.

-Si es por resguardar sus identidades y no sacarse las máscaras no deben preocuparse, ya sabemos quiénes son, no por nada somos el mejor equipo de rastreo de la aldea- agregó el Inuzuka, con algo de arrogancia en la voz.

Pero Itachi no pudo encontrar falta en lo que decía, ni evitar maravillarse de la habilidad de la habilidad del grupo de su esposa para ocultar su presencia de ninjas experimentados como él. Y hablando de su esposa...

-¿Dónde está Hinata?- Preguntó tras inspeccionar con la mirada el campamento y no verla.

-Mmm ¿Quién sabe?- respondió Kiba, totalmente despreocupado- hace rato que se fue al bosque.

Aquella respuesta no le gustó a Itachi, para nada.

-Kiba-san, espero que pueda explicar mejor sobre su paradero.

\- No hay nada que explicar, ella hace esto todo el tiempo, ya volverá - Respondió el castaño, preocupando de más al Uchiha.

-No hay de qué ocuparse- agregó Shino- ella es capaz de protegerse por si misma y nos avisará si algo sucede.

Ante aquellas palabras, Itachi no sabía si admirar la confianza que aquellos chicos tenían en las habilidades de su esposa, para él aún desconocidas, o enojados con ellos por dejarla adentrarse sola en un bosque que podría albergar quien sabe qué tipo de peligros.

\- Si tanto le preocupa a comadreja-san el paradero del otro miembro del equipo, puede ir en su búsqueda- acotó el ANBU con máscara de tigre.

\- Se marchó en aquella dirección- dijo Kiba, apuntando con el dedo hacia el bosque.

Itachi no necesitó que le dijeran dos veces, con un asentimiento de la cabeza desapareció entre los árboles.

Kiba se aguantó una risa, mientras Shino simplemente esperaba que Hinata no se desmayara de la sorpresa, después de todo ellos sabían perfectamente qué se encontraba haciendo su compañera de equipo.

El Uchiha se adentró en el bosque que Kiba le había indicado, en búsqueda de su esposa. Una vez que la encontrara le haría saber lo que opinaba de su comportamiento irresponsable en medio de una misión.

Llevaba unos 15 minutos cuando escuchó el correr del agua. Su instinto lo llevó a acercarse al rio, y no le falló. La había encontrado.

Con un rápido movimiento se ocultó en unos arbustos y le dio la espalda, pues no estaba seguro de qué hacer ahora. Estaban casados. Ella era su mujer...incluso ellos ya habían consumado su matrimonio. ¿Significaba eso que podía quedarse y mirarla bañarse, quizás bañarse con ella, o la caballerosidad indicaba que la dejara disfrutar de aquel momento íntimo?

Una parte de él, la inferior para ser exactos, lo urgía a quedarse, mirar, e incluso hacer más que eso. Otra parte de él, la cabeza principalmente, lo impulsaba a ser cortés, ella era tímida, lo sabía pues a pesar de que la había hecho suya, no había podido observarla todo lo que él hubiese querido, pero sabía que su esposa ocultaba hermosos, generosos, atributos, que en este momento bañados por los rayos dorados del sol, deberían ser un agasajo para la vista.

Con un suspiro se maldijo por ser un caballero y por su alto nivel de conciencia.

Iba a mirar. No, no lo haría. Quería hacerlo. No era correcto hacerlo...

Escuchar el suave splash que se producía cuando Hinata se movía en el agua era una tentación. Itachi discutía consigo mismo repetidamente mientras escuchaba aquello. Realmente quería mirar. Iba hacerlo. Era su esposa. Suya. Tenía derecho a mirar.

Pero era un comportamiento descortés e irrespetuoso, le reprochó una voz que sonaba similar a la de su madre, hacerlo sería infantil.

Aquello le hizo recordar aquella vez en que su hermano, arrastrado por aquel rubio amigo suyo, había sido descubierto mirando a las mujeres en los baños públicos y el largo sermón que ambos se habían llevado tras aquello.

Era muy bajo observar a una mujer desnuda como si fuese su hermanito, se dijo a si mismo...solo que esa mujer era su mujer.

Entonces sonó un splash, como si estuviese saliendo del agua. ¿Estaría ella de pie, con toda la piel cremosa bajo el sol de la tarde? Casi podía imaginarla con su cabello azulado cayendo sobre sus generosos senos, rozando el nacimiento de sus glúteos. Itachi se relamió ante aquella imagen mental. Tenía que mirar. Realmente tenía que hacerlo. Se moría por hacerlo. No era mejor que un muchacho lujurioso. Él... se suponía que como esposo debía protegerla. Debía asegurarse que nadie se le acercara, que no sufriera daño alguno, por eso debía mirar.

Estaba en medio de aquella importante discusión con su yo interno, cuando sus oídos captaron el sonido de un fuerte salpicón.

Y su cuerpo se tensó ¿Era ese un sonido del agua dado por que ella había vuelto al agua o era uno de ahogamiento, o de un ataque?. Podría ser cualquiera, pensó, dándose la vuelta para encarar los arbustos que la separaban de su desnuda y mojada esposa.

Desnuda y mojada. Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza y decidió que debía comprobar su estado, solo eso. Una rápida ojeada para estar seguros de que ella estaba bien.

Por supuesto, replicó su conciencia, podrías simplemente preguntarle y no mirarla.

\- Cállate- refunfuño a su conciencia dispuesto a apartar las ramas del arbusto que le impedía observar a su mujer.

-Tsk, tsk, tsk, Echando una ojeada como un pervertido. No pensaba que tuvieses aquello, primito.

Soltando una maldición Itachi soltó las ramas ante aquellas palabras. Con mirada indignada, se enderezó y se dió la vuelta para fulminar con la mirada a un divertido Shisui Uchiha.

\- Solo comprobaba que estaba bien- respondió con indignación santurrona.

Shisui simplemente arqueó una ceja ante aquella respuesta y sonrió mientras se sentaba a su lado.

\- Pues entonces aún no te he enseñado nada. Yo miraría sin dudarlo. Demonios, si fuese alguien soltera, en estos momentos me estaría bañando con ella. - Respondió el castaño con una risa.

A Itachi no le pareció nada gracioso y su mirada lo hizo evidente. Shisui se aclaró la garganta y buscando distraer a su primo, preguntó:

\- ¿Y? ¿Lo estaba?

\- ¿Estaba quién qué?- preguntó Itachi medio colgado, aún mirando a su primo con desconfianza.

\- Mi querida prima, a quien por cierto aún no me presentas, por supuesto, ¿Estaba bien?

\- Ah, si- Itachi suspiró pesadamente- Está jugueteando en el agua, hundida hasta el cuello.

Shisui, no pudo evitar reírse de la voz apenada de Itachi, pues aunque lo negara, sabía que ver a su esposa con el agua cubierta hasta el cuello no era lo que había esperado encontrar cuando decidió echar una ojeada entre los arbustos.

-Pues puede que debas comprobar nuevamente. Las cosas están muy silenciosas del otro lado.

Itachi vaciló un poco ante lo cual Shisui se ofreció para hacerlo, obteniendo una clara mirada de advertencia, con sharingan activado, de no hacerlo.

Con sutileza, un levemente sonrojado, Itachi volvió a tomar las ramas del arbusto para mirar detenidamente a través de él. La visión de su esposa flotando en la superficie del agua, pálida y quieta, hizo que lanzara una brusca maldición.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Shisui, notando la alarma de su primo, quien lo ignoró mientras se abría paso entre los arbustos para rescatar a su esposa.

* * *

El agua había estado fría en un comienzo, pero luego su cuerpo se había adaptado a la temperatura. Después de todo ella siempre había disfrutado de nadar, bañarse e incluso entrenar en el agua, por lo que siempre aprovechaba para hacerlo, incluso cuando estaban de misiones.

Por supuesto ella era cuidadosa, sobre todo desde que Naruto la había descubierto una noche, claro que él nunca supo que era ella, pero eso la había llevado a estar más vigilante.

Al principio solo había querido darse un rápido baño, pero cuando estaba saliendo se había arrepentido e ingresado nuevamente al agua. Unos extraños ruidos, la hicieron hundir su cuerpo en el agua hasta el cuello y escuchar atentamente su alrededor.

Voces, voces masculinas que hablaban en susurros.

Preocupada, activó su byakugan e inspeccionó la zona, y tal fue su sorpresa al ver a su esposo y otro hombre al cual no conocía, observándola tras unos arbustos que perdió la conciencia por unos segundos.

¿La habían visto desnuda? Apenas había tenido ese pensamiento cuando alguien la tomó de debajo de los brazos y la levantó del agua. Hinata casi gritó, pero una mirada hacia abajo le mostró una mano con una argolla que ella reconocía como propiedad de su marido. Tan pronto como la habían levantado, aquellas manos se desplazaron sobre ella, lo que la hizo sonrojar, y se encontró apretada contra su amplio pecho. Atontada y aturdida por los eventos y la fuerza con que Itachi la sostenía contra su cuerpo, oía a este gritar incoherencias sobre ahogamientos y demonios mientras corría fuera del agua con ella.

Hinata se mantuvo inmóvil, tratando de comprender lo que Itachi gritaba, ¿quizás los estaba atacando? No había confusión en la tensión en los brazos que la sostenían apretada contra su pecho. Itachi estaba asustado y ella sabía que él no era de aquellos que se aterrorizan fácilmente, ni siquiera cuando se incendió su cuarto, algo grave sucedía. El hecho de que ni siquiera hubiera parado para dejarle recoger su ropa lo confirmaba.

Hinata podría haberle preguntado qué es lo que ocurría, pero había estado en silencio desde que la arrastró fuera del agua y temía que pudiese estar guardando en secreto su ubicación de posibles atacantes, así que se obligó a permanecer quieta y silenciosa en sus brazos.

Cuando alcanzaron el campamento, Hinata se sintió mortificada por su desnudez. Notó las reacciones sorprendidas de los demás cuando los veían, era obvio que no tenían idea de lo que ocurría, decidida a preguntar el porqué del comportamiento de su esposo se preparaba para hablar, cuando Itachi frenéticamente comenzó a llamar a Águila quien le pidió llevarla a la tienda.

Mientras lo hacía, Hinata podía escuchar a Itachi susurrar algo, era como una mezcla de maldiciones y rezos, algo como una súplica. Y fue entonces que las cosas comenzaron a aclararse en su mente. Que podría haber entendido mal la situación, que no los habían atacado...

¡Por Dios! ¡Su marido había creído que ella se estaba ahogando! y estaba desesperadamente tratando de salvar su vida... ¿No era eso lo más dulce del mundo?

Hinata consideró varios asuntos durante los breves momentos que le llevó a Itachi llevarla a la tienda. Por un lado consideró que Itachi estaba frenéticamente tratando de salvar su vida, por lo que no estaba segura de que apreciara quedar en ridículo su ella explicaba que no se estaba ahogando. Por otro lado, ella estaba en cueros, expuesta a todos los que quisieran mirarla. Realmente era una situación humillante y comenzaba a lamentarse el no haber estado ahogándose de verdad. Todavía trataba de decidir qué hacer cuando Itachi se detuvo y comenzó a depositarla en un pequeño saco de dormir en la tienda. Hinata mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, pero se las arregló para cubrir con su cabello y manos sus zonas más pudendas.

-¿Hinata?

Al escuchar la voz preocupada se su marido, decidió seguir con la simulación de casi haberse ahogado, al menos no lo negaría- Abrió suavemente los ojos y volvo a cerrarlos, intentando demostrar una actitud de "me siento débil porque casi me ahogo y estoy completamente inconsciente de mi total desnudez".

-¿Esposa?

-I...Itachi - ¡Eso sonó bien!, pensó orgullosa del temblor y debilidad de su voz, mientras abría los ojos lentamente

-Gracias a Dios- le oyó susurrar.

Hinata lo miró y lo vio sonrojarse, al parecer él se había dado cuenta de su desnudez. Se sonrojó mientras los ojos oscuros de él recorrían su cuerpo expuesto, ante lo que se removió algo incómoda. Notando su gesto, él tomo una manta y la cubrió con ella.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó el ANBU con máscara de Águila mientras se acercaba a examinarla.

\- Yooo ..- comenzó a responder ante la mirada atenta de Itachi - Si, no, no lo sé- respondió finalmente, aliviada de estar cubierta mientras el enmascarado la revisaba.

\- Iré a hablar con el resto- dijo Itachi, mientras salía de la tienda, tendría una seria conversación con Shino y Kiba, por permitir que su mujer estuviese expuesta al peligro de ahogarse.

\- ¿Sientes algún dolor?- preguntó el ninja médico, mientras analizaba los signos vitales de la joven, sin encontrar nada alterado.

\- No...Estoy bien, gracias. Si no fuera mucha molestia me gustaría algo de ropa.

-Está bien, no encuentro ningún daño en ti, creo que fue solo un susto.- dijo el ANBU con voz amable, jamás pensé que él reaccionara así...

\- No diga nada por favor- pidió Hinata, temiendo dejar en ridículo a su marido.

Entendiendo a la joven, el ANBU asintió mientras salía en busca de algo de ropa.

\- ¿Alguien pidió algo de ropa?- anunció una voz masculina, un momento más tarde.

Hinata se cubrió bien con la manta, mientras veía a un hombre de cabello rizado, ojos azabaches y sonrisa amable entraba junto con su mochila, donde estaba su ropa.

-Vaya que susto nos diste, Hina-chan

-Yo...lo siento ¿Lo conozco?

\- No, pero lo harás- respondió el joven mientras entregaba la mochila.- Mi nombre es Shisui Uchiha y soy primo de tu marido. Un placer conocerte.

-No creo que sea un placer en estas circunstancias...

-Claro, no son las mejores- respondió él, tratando de subirle el ánimo- pero por fin puedo conocer a la esposa de mi primo.

\- A un fracaso de esposa, querrá decir- expresó ella con tristeza.ñ

Ante aquel comentario, Shisui se volvió más serio, había oído de los problemas de autoestima de la joven, pero jamás imaginó que fuese tan grande.

-Claro que no eres un fracaso, de lo contrario, él no se hubiese molestado en salvarte.

-Pues si lo soy. Me desmayé el día de la boda, incendié su cuarto la noche de bodas, por mi culpa quemó sus manos y ahora lo he asustado al hacerle pensar que me estaba ahogando...

-¿Hacerle pensar?- preguntó Shisui - ¿Acaso estabas fingiendo? ¿Qué ganabas con eso?

-¡Claro que no fingía!- se defendió ella rápidamente- él lo entendió todo mal, yo me estaba bañando, cuando sentí unos ruidos, él y otra persona estaban ahí, la sorpresa hizo que me cayera y en un momento sus brazos estaban sacándome del agua y paseándome en el campamento, totalmente desnuda.

Shisui Uchiha, se encontraba sin palabras.

-¿Por qué no dijiste algo?

-Bueno...al principio estaba asustada, pensé que nos atacaban, por la forma en que él reaccionó- la mujer lo miró con impotencia- cuando comprendí qué sucedía me encontraba desnuda en sus brazos en medio de un campamento lleno de hombres que me observaban sorprendidos- Hinata sacudió la cabeza, como queriendo olvidar un mal recuerdo- No quería avergonzarlo haciendo evidente su error, así que lo dejé pensar que me había salvado...

La ojiperla cerró fuertemente los ojos, avergonzada y temerosa de que su nuevo primo político la creyera una estúpida.

El Uchiha en tanto miraba boquiabierto a la joven, tratando de procesar aquella información.

De pronto un sonido masculino rompió el silencio de la tienda, y luego se repitió más fuerte.

Una carcajada. Hinata abrió los ojos, para encontrar a Shisui doblándose de la risa.

La peliazul sonrió tímidamente, al menos alguien encontraba la situación divertida.

\- Oh Hina-chan- trató de calmarse el ojinegro- no me río de ti, sino de nosotros, en especial de tu marido.

-No es su culpa que yo sea torpe- trató de defenderlo, haciendo que Shisui le sonriera tiernamente.

-No me refiero a eso, sé todo lo que ha pasado - Ante la mirada de duda de la joven, se explicó - Sé que tu hermana te forzó a vendarte en tu boda, en cuanto al incendio quizás tu botaste la vela, pero tía Mikoto la prendió, y a mi primo se le ocurrió sujetar la viga incendiada con las manos, a pesar de conocer tantos jutsus. Su orgullo lo llevó a enfrentar solo las llamas, y quizás qué hubiese pasado si no hubieses ido en busca de ayuda.- Otra risa se escapó de sus labios- Y hoy, hoy fue épico, el hombre interpretó todo mal y reaccioné exageradamente...Nada de eso es tu culpa, si hay que culpar a alguien ese sería el destino, supongo. Sé que los Hyugas tienden a creer mucho en eso.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la joven frente a aquel último comentario.

-El problema es- continuó Shisui- es que al parecer el destino está en tu contra.

-¿En mi contra?, siempre es Itachi quien sale mal parado.

-bueno, al parecer este conjunto de accidentes ha hecho a Itachi pensar que eres... no importa, no tiene importancia.

Pero Hinata no creía lo mismo, necesitaba saber qué pensaba su marido de ella.

-Por favor, continúe Shisui-san- rogó ella- es importante para mí.

Con un suspiro y voz triste, el joven continuó:

-Al parecer este conjunto de accidentes le ha hecho pensar que eres una mujer frágil y propensa a accidentes.

Hinata bajó la mirada, entendía la connotación de aquello, una carga, eso era para él. Sus puños se apretaron más sobre la manta que la cubría. Toda su vida había entrenado para demostrarle al resto que ella era fuerte y capaz. Pensó que había mostrado que estaba bien entrenada y junto a su equipo, en el campo de batalla, era terriblemente eficiente, en cuanto a los accidentes, eso era algo nuevo también en su vida.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- se preguntó apenada

-bueno- consideró Shisui- podemos decirle que hoy no te ahogaste, de seguro Águila puede atestiguar eso-

Hinata sacudió la cabeza- No permitiré que él se sienta un tonto por rescatarme.

-¿Y si le explicas lo de la venda?

-¡Claro que no!

-Entonces, así como lo veo, solo podemos esperar a ver como se desarrollan las cosas y esperar que no ocurran nuevos accidentes. Mientras tanto puedes contar conmigo, después de todo eres mi nueva prima.

\- Gracias- dijo la joven emocionada por el apoyo y comprensión que el azabache le mostraba.

-Sé que estás avergonzada, pero cuando estés lista, ven y reúnete con nosotros, debemos terminar de hablar sobre la misión. Mientras tanto iré a ver qué mantiene tan divertido a tu esposo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar del bosque, Kiba y Shino corrían por sus vidas, seguidos de un enojado Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

 **¿Y qué les pareció? La verdad es que disfruté mucho escribir este capi. Para los que habían leído mi one-shot Liberando Tensiones, ya conocen a Águila, y esta vez mi querido Shisui es Tigre, desde ahora, esperen verlo más seguido.**

 **Ya saben que espero atentamente sus comentarios. Un abrazotote**


	13. 13 Desencuentros

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Quiero agradecer infinitamente su apoyo, y aprovecharme de su cariño por esta historia para contarles que La Perfecta Esposa ha sido nominada como mejor fic en la categoría "Icha Icha Paradise" en la comunidad de Facebook "Premios NarutoFics", lo cual me tiene muy emocionada. Les pido su apoyo y voto para ello el link del concurso es : / www . Facebook Premios – NarutoFanfics - 496905150478775/ solo junten los espacios o también pueden buscarlos en facebook como Premios NarutoFanfics.**

 **Sin más que agregar, los dejo con la historia…ah, se me olvidaba esto: no soy dueña de nada.**

* * *

Hinata movía sus dedos nerviosamente mientras se armaba de valor para dejar la tienda, pero era difícil, sobre todo debido al escándalo que su marido había armado paseándola desnuda por el campamento frente a las miradas de todos sus compañeros, valga decir, todos ellos hombres. No, nada fácil.

El rugido de su estómago, la obligó a dar el paso para reunirse con el resto y sentarse silenciosamente cerca del fuego, mientras buscaba con la mirada a su esposo y compañeros de equipo.

-Hina-chan- La voz de Shisui la distrajo de su búsqueda, mientras con una sonrisa le ofrecía un plato de comida, que ella aceptó agradecida.

\- ¿Dónde está el resto? -preguntó ella mientras empezaba a comer.

Shisui sabía que probablemente su querido primo se encontraba sermoneando a los muchachos por lo ocurrido hace unas horas, pero no quería preocupar a la muchacha, después de todo ya había sido suficiente para ella por el día.

-Creo que están haciendo un reconocimiento de la zona- dijo sonriendo- ya sabes que Itachi puede ser un perfeccionista.

Aquellas palabras más que tranquilizarla la pusieron melancólica, Itachi era un perfeccionista y ella era la imperfección en persona, lo peor era que Itachi al parecer opinaba lo mismo de ella.

Intuyendo el camino depresivo de los pensamientos de la joven, el Uchiha decidió animarla.

-Itachi es un suertudo de tenerte.

-¿Eh?

-En serio, a través de lo que pude averiguar de ti, eres una buena ninja y persona, lo pude comprobar por lo que hiciste hoy...claro que tu suerte no es de las mejores... pero tras lo de hoy puedo decirte que eres una bella persona - dijo un tanto sonrojado, al recordar la escena acontecida unas horas antes, agregó- tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Sin saber el rumbo pervertido que habían tomado los pensamientos del azabache, Hinata le sonrió inocentemente y tomando sus manos le agradeció por sus lindas palabras.

En ese mismo momento Shisui Uchiha decidió que haría todo lo posible por ayudar a aquella muchacha y para que su primo viese el tesoro con el que se había casado. Y que si eso fallaba, él mismo se la robaría.

* * *

Itachi volvía al campamento más calmado tras haber liberado energía en la persecución del equipo ocho. La verdad estaba asombrado de la capacidad de resistencia y se preguntó si su esposa era capaz de seguir su paso.

Al llegar lo primero que vio fue a su esposa tomando las manos de su primo en una muestra de afecto, su ceño se frunció un poco, aun así siguió caminando, pero solo avanzó unos cuantos pasos antes de detenerse, algo en la mirada en los ojos de su primo lo inquietó.

-¡Itachi!- La voz de su esposa lo llamó y la sonrisa que le dedicaba, eliminó toda sospecha de su mente.

Al acercarse a ella, pudo observar como su rostro se enrojecía y como ella trataba de ocultarlo bajando su rostro y ocultándolo tras una cortina de cabellos azulados.

-Yo...siento mucho haberlo asustado - dijo Hinata. Itachi llevó su mano a su mejilla y con suavidad alzó su rostro hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

-No vuelvas a alejarte de tu equipo de esa forma, te expusiste a un peligro innecesario.

Al decir estas palabras, Itachi vio una emoción extraña pasar por los ojos de su esposa, algo muy parecido a un desafío, pero fue tan rápido que lo desechó, después de toda su esposa no era del tipo rebelde.

-Comprendo... no volverá a repetirse. Gracias por salvarme.

Y Shisui no pudo aguantar más la risa. Itachi, el genio del clan Uchiha, Hijo prodigio de Konoha, uno de los ninjas más poderosos y prometedores del mundo shinobi…había sido engañado por la tierna de su esposa, claro era por su bien, pero eso no le quitaba lo maravillado que estaba por las habilidades de la kunoichi. Alejándose de aquella pareja, murmuraba para sí mismo.

-Si tan solo mi primito supiera, que sorpresa se llevaría.

* * *

Ya era tarde e Itachi había dado las instrucciones. El equipo de rastreo había cumplido su misión por lo que deberían volver al amanecer a la aldea. Si bien él mismo hubiese preferido permanecer más tiempo con su esposa, no podía arriesgarla, no después de lo sucedido. Lo mejor para ella era volver a casa, donde estaría más segura.

En cuanto dio a conocer sus instrucciones, la mirada de Hinata se había entristecido, pero no dijo nada para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, no estaba bien cuestionar la autoridad de su esposo frente a sus hombres y eso lo sabía el resto del equipo kurenai. Shisui no era el caso.

\- ¿Estás seguro? El contar con ellos nos ayudaría a terminar todo más rápido.

Itachi ni siquiera contempló la opción y se dedicó a asignar los turnos para hacer guardia. Él sería el primero.

* * *

Ya era entrada la noche, cuando Itachi se irguió en su puesto de vigilancia, cambiando de posición su mirada se enfocó en la tienda en donde dormía Hinata.

-¿Pensando en cosas pervertidas nuevamente?

-No es así- respondió a su primo

-Vaya, que lástima y yo que venía a relevarte para que pudieses correr al calor de Hina-chan, de seguro es muy cómoda...- las palabras de Shisui tuvieron el efecto deseado, cuando recibió una mirada de advertencia de su primo, aún así siguió presionando y tentando su suerte- si quieres puedes tomar mi turno y yo ir a dormir a esa tienda, de seguro es mejor que estar aquí mirando a la nada.

En instantes el Uchiha menor estaba de pie, encaminándose a la carpa en donde se encontraba su esposa. Por su parte Shisui no sabía si alegrarse porque su plan había funcionado o desear que su primo hubiese desechado su propuesta.

Mirando al cielo, rogaba que Itachi se diese cuenta lo suertudo que era, antes que él cometiera una locura…

Itachi enfocó la mirada en la tienda donde pensaba dormir y frunció el ceño. Toda la tarde no había pensado en otra cosa que el cuerpo mojado de su esposa mientras se bañaba, recordaba perfectamente cada detalle y su mente, cual genio que era, había sido capaz de crear distintos escenarios en donde se unía a ella, cada uno más pervertido que el anterior. Tomarla en la tienda, instándola a guardar silencio y ahogar sus gemidos con besos para no ser descubiertos por los otros. Salir a recorrer el bosque y tomarla en un lugar alejado del campamento entre cientos de árboles, quizás contra uno. Su cuerpo caliente, suave y desnudo, abrazado al suyo, su suave espalda contra su pecho, su trasero apretándose y refregándose contra su masculinidad mientras sus manos, ahora sanas, envolvían sus generosos pechos…

Con fervor agitó su cabeza para aclararla. La simple idea de estar con ella lo había provocado y este hecho lo había llevado a actuar distante con ella, presentía que estar muy cerca de ella, en aquellas condiciones, lo haría perder el control y poner en riego la misión.

Suspiró, reuniendo y endureciendo su autocontrol, y forzando aquellos pensamientos, se preguntó desde cuándo se había vuelto tan…tan fantasioso.

Itachi jamás se consideró un hombre lujurioso o pervertido, dejaba aquellos títulos para personas como su primo o Kakashi. Como todo hombre había sentido impulsos y había tratado aquello cuando habían surgido, no era ningún santo. Pero ahora, desde que había contraído nupcias con la joven que dormía plácidamente en la tienda, no podía evitar pensar que quizás él si era un pervertido y que aquella condición no se manifestaba hasta cierta edad o algo por el estilo.

Con cuidado de no despertar a su mujer se recostó junto a ella y tras pensar por otro buen rato, por fin se quedó dormido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando aún el sol no surgía del todo, Itachi despertó sin su esposa a su lado.

Salió de la tienda en su búsqueda, quería hablar con ella antes de que tuviera que partir hacia Konoha.

La encontró preparando comida, al parecer para todos. Se acercó dispuesto a ayudarla.

-¿Itachi?- ella saludó con una sonrisa.

-Hinata, buenos días.

El Uchiha miró fijamente a su esposa, en especial sus mejillas sonrosadas y sonrisa amable. Entonces notó que tenía el pelo húmedo y sus ojos se entornaron.

-Estuviste nadando- no era una pregunta sino una afirmación, aun así Hinata asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Ante el silencio de Itachi, agregó:

-Si, me bañé en el rio.

-Después de que casi te ahogas ¿Pensaste que podías nadar esta mañana sola?

Itachi la miró con una dureza que la sorprendió, estaba furioso porque ella se había vuelto a arriesgar, cuando él por poco la había perdido el día anterior, y porque ella le había dicho que no se repetiría. ¿Dónde estaba el sentido común de Hinata? ¿Tan banal era que ponía un baño por sobre su seguridad? ¿Cómo es que su padre lo había unido a una mujer hermosa pero sin sentido de preservación alguna?. Soltó un suspiro cansado. Ya era malo que tuviese problemas de autoestima, que fuera débil, frágil y propensa a accidentes, el descubrir que además era insensata era una verdadera lástima.

\- Yo...

-Hinata- la interrumpió cortante- Te podrías haber ahogado de nuevo, y esta vez no habría nadie que pudiese salvarte.

Nuevamente la mirada decidida y algo desafiante apareció en su esposa, quien apretaba fuertemente los puños.

-Yo.. yo no me ahogué...- Trató de defenderse y decirle la verdad, pero él no se lo permitió.

-No, y es una suerte- la interrumpió otra vez- Pero al parecer que tu sentido común no se iguala a tu belleza, en el futuro, una vez que completemos esta misión, no irás a ninguna parte sin mí.

Hinata estaba sin palabras, y lo único que podía pensar era que su marido era un verdadero idiota. Pero ella era su esposa, una Hyuga y había pasado por tratos peores, así que se mordió la lengua y con toda la gracia que pudo reunir, asintió en silencio y continuó con su tarea.

Ante el tenso silencio, Itachi decidió cambiar de tema

-¿Por qué estás preparando tanta comida?- dijo observando la cantidad de almuerzos que ya tenía preparados. Tomando aire Hinata respondió con voz suave.

-Ya que me voy dentro de poco con mi equipo, quería dejarles algo de comida, no es gran cosa, solo pensé que sería mejor que las raciones deshidratadas que llevan con ustedes.

Parte de la ira de Itachi se calmó con aquel gesto de su esposa, ella había pensado no solo en su bienestar sino también en el resto. Mirando aquellos platos, la mayoría se veían deliciosos, y se preguntó como Hinata lograba aquello con tan pocos ingredientes y preparándolos en una fogata.

-Se ven muy buenos, gracias- dijo el azabache- los chicos estarán contentos.

Tras aquellas palabras ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que todos los miembros faltantes se reunieron para comer. Una vez terminado el desayuno, su esposa y equipo se despidieron y emprendieron el regreso a la aldea.

Itachi la vio partir con sentimientos encontrados, no le gustaba la forma en que se habían separado. Solo esperaba terminar pronto la misión y arreglar las cosas con ella.

Por su parte Hinata estaba decidida a demostrarle a su esposo que ella no era una carga y que no necesitaba ni su protección ni permiso para nada. Después de todo ella era una jounin calificada.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Ya era hora de que peliaran un poco, asi que no me maten.**

 **Sé que Itachi puede parecer malvado pero consideren esto:**

 **(frustración por falta de ya tu sabes qué + preocupación porque casi se ahoga su esposa = Itachi irritable.)**

 **RECUERDEN VOTAR POR ESTE FIC EN LOS PREMIOS NARUTOFICS (instrucciones arriba).**

 **Un abrazo!**


End file.
